Puella Magi Kaen Magica
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Kaen's life has been litteral hell after she accidentaly summoned a demon. The situation gets only more complicated after she meets Kyubey and becomes a Puella Magi. Now she has to bear the burden of a Puella Magi, together with a few other girls. Can they survive the terrifying fate and beat Walpurgis or will Kyubey be the one with the last laugh?
1. Why are you doing this to me!

Okay, this is my first longer non Digimon fanfic. I had this in mind since I started to watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica, but had no time to write it since I was too busy with my other fanfics, namely Digimon Shadow Tamers and Shadows of the Demon Lords.

The fic is taking place in a fictional city, but not in the Madoka Universe. However, I will use the Witches from the anime, manga and PSP game, including Walpurgis.

Also, you can send me your OCs, but it'll be limited as I will accept only 5. Here're the informations I need:

-Name  
-Age: between 12-18  
-Appearance: Normal/Puella Magi/Witch Form (well, I think they'll all turn into witches, sometime -shrugs-)  
-Personality  
-History  
-Wish  
-Powers  
-Appearance of Soul Gem (normal and jewel form)/Greif Seed  
-Extra (some extra information about the OC)

* * *

**Entry 1: Why are you doing this to me?!**

Hi, I'm Shirohane Kaen and this is my story. I always thought Mahou Shojo are heroines, saving the day and beating up the bad guys. Now I know that TV lies. Coz I became one, and it wasn't much like I thought. I don't think I would've made that wish if I was a normal girl. But I ain't. I used to have a normal life before though. However, it all changed on my 13th birthday. I and my friends were alone at home and we found a book in the atic of my house. It was about demon summoning and communicating with them, but since no one of us believed it, we deceided to try it out. We made a circle, turned on some candles and turned off the lights. The book said we mustn't break the circle or something bad would happen. We started to chant, as suddenly the windows started to shake. My friends, despite the warning, broke the circle. I was the only one left, since I knew I had to finish the chant so it won't get worse. I finished it and the candles got blown off. We were standing in pitch black darkness and I saw two red glowing eyes. It got pretty cold. Suddenly, the eyes dissapeared and it turned warmer and we turned on the lights. We were sceared and hid the book back in the atic and forgot about everything. After a few days, nothing happened and I was glad about that. However, bad things started to happen to my friends. One got a sprained ankle during the vollyball practice, the other got her school uniform ripped off, the third's pet dog got overrunned by a car... such things. Nothing bad happened to me though. However, they accused me that it was all my fault for the bad things that happened to them, calling me a witch and abadoning me. My parents, who loved each other, started to quarrel like crazy. Then, they got divorced and my father moved away. I and my moved to Akari City, but she had many job trips that she couldn't stay with me, sometimes working overboard. Even after I got into a new school; when I made new friends, bad things started to happen to them and they left me quickly.

I lost my friends, my family,...my whole life! Thanks to someone a met after my exfriends accused me for being a witch. It was a boy, about my age, with dirty blonde hair, red eyes, a fang popping out of his mouth and a muscular body; he appeared regulary every evening in my room. I was first afraid of him, thinking and telling myself it was my imagination, but deep in my soul, I knew it wasn't. He was simply staring at me. I knew he was stalking me since I met him on my birthday party. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. After some time, I ignored his presence. Then, after my parents divorced, I finnaly spoke to him.

He was in my room, watching me silently, with that devious smile on his face, enjoying my dismay. His red eyes were glowing with an unnatural light.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I finnaly yelled at him. "What did I do to you?!"

"Poor, little Kaen. You summoned me and I need to pay you back for that." he replied.

"Just leave me alone." I said faintly. I was sick and tired of everything.

"Why should I? I enjoy this so much, I think I'll stay here a bit longer." he said and dissapeared with a laughter.

Do you now understand?

After that, I knew I'd do everything to get rid off him. I got that chance. However...something went wrong.

I warn you guys:

NEVER MAKE A CONTRACT WITH KYUBEY!


	2. I Wish

**Entry 02: I Wish...**

I woke up with a yell. I sighed as I cuddled my plushie, which looked like a black cat. I had an another nightmare. I sighed as I saw on the clock on the cupboard next to my bed that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning. With a groan, I stood up and, as I got out of the bathroom, started to change into my school uniform. It consisted of a white marine T-shirt with a dark blue colar and blue edges on the sleeves, a dark blue skirt, white stockings which reached my knees and trainers, which I'd changed into my brown shoes I kept in my school cupboard. I looked at the mirror as I tied a high-ponytail. The 15 year old girl, my reflection, had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, almost black. I looked at my reflection, checking the ponytail and then took my bag with the books and notebooks and went to the kitchen.

I lived alone in the apartment for months, since my parents are divorced. I used to live with my mom, but she had so many buissnes trips that she couldn't live with me. I guess she didn't truly forget about me since she payed the bills for water, electricity and the apartment. My dad however, was totally absent from my life. So I lived here completely alone.

Or not.

I opened the fridge and frowned as I saw that the salami and the cheese I bought yesterday for today's breakfast was gone. Again!

I sighed as I took out the cornflakes and milk. I'm actually not completely alone. I have a male roommate who appears sometimes to annoy me and dissapears leater. I don't know his name but I know what he is. And I know why he's annoying me. I kept ignoring him, though he knew that I was secretly mad at him and he enjoyed that thought. Why am I mad at him? Well, HE RUINED MY LIFE! (and ate my breafast).

After I finished the most important meal of the day, I went out and slowly started to walk towards the Akari City Middle School as usual to start a 'normal' school day. Only, my schedule is a bit different then normal schedules. Mine includes glares and nervous behaviour from my classmates the whole day, some bad events and eventually some teasing from the demon who's been stalking me and trigging these bad events.

I still didn't figure out how to get rid of him.

Since I already described my school day, I'd rather skip everything that happened to me today since none of it is worth memorizing. I can only say that, though I was accused for it, seeing my 'greatest school enemy' Satoru Reika's lunch being spilled all over her dress was quite amusing.

Satoru Reika is BTW everything I will never be. She's spoiled rooten by her parents, has everything she wants and is the most popular girl in the school. I'm mostly (when not accused for something) the invisible outcast without any friends.

The real meat event which happened to me was the one after school. I was walking home, after being again teased by that demon boy, with suicidal thoughts.

_'I just wish my life would end. It'll be the best for everyone, especially for me.'_ and such.

I didn't notice I walked right into something which wasn't the street. It looked more like a twisted wasteland, with red roses, vines with thorns and rose bushes all over the place. It kinda looked like a rose garden inside of a house, since the place had a roof.

"What is this place?" I asked loudly. I heared a snap behind me and turned around slowly. My eyes wided as I saw a strange being, which looked human-like, but wasn't human.

It's head looked like a cotton ball and it had a moustache, but no eyes or other facial features. It had a thin 'body' which ended with orange butterfly wings and some sort of scissor like hands.

"Um, helo?" I greeted it, my first thought that that thing was a demon. Then the being showed me it had eyes, but they were more like dark botomless pits. It aimed it's scissors at me.

"HELP!" I cried out loudly, as the thing chased me around the place. I tripped and fell and closed my eyes.

I heared a shrill cry and turned around and saw a girl about my age in a fancy red costume holding a sai. She had blonde-brown hair tied in twintails with red ribbons and blue eyes. Her costume consisted of a red top uncovering her bellybutton, a light red shortsleeved bolero, a dark red skirt, black stockings which reached a bit under the skirt and red arm warmers which covered her lower part of the arms. I noticed a sort of gem on one of her ribbons which tied her hair. It was red as well, but a bit darker and had the form of a thunder.

"Again a familiar." she muttered as the field dissolved. She didn't seem to be happy. Her costume then dissapeared and she wore a school uniform,... the same as mine! I could swear I never met her. She then turned to me and observed me a bit.

"You don't seem to have a Witch's Kiss. Good. Next time watch out, coz I don't think I'll recuse you again." she said. I stared at her dumbfounded. Just then I noticed a cat like creature sitting next to her. It entire body was covered in white fur. It had what appeared to be four ears; two that resembled an average cat, pointed and up, while the other two appeared as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The tassels faded from white to pink and had three red dots horizontally before the splits. They also beared a pair of floating golden rings. It also had two beady pink eyes with ark maroon irises and a tiny, sigma-shaped "cat mouth". I noticed on his back an egg-shaped red oval.

"How cute! Is it yours?" I asked, looking at the cat or whatever it was. The girl looked at it confused and shook her head.

"No." she said. She frowned. "But since you can see him I guess you want to make a contract. But I warn you: Akari City is not big enough for two Puella Magis, so back off!"

With that said, she walked away.

"How rude!" I commented. However, I didn't understand. What did she mean with Puella Magis and making a contract. I looked at the creature.

_'Humans can sometimes be pretty harsh.'_

My eyes wided as I heared a voice in my mind. I looked around but there was none except me and the creature. The creature still stared at me.

_'You seem to have problems. Care to share them, Kaen?'_

"Are you the one speaking?" I asked it.

_'Yes. My name is Kyubey and I'm a Messenger of Magic.'_ said Kyubey.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "And what do you mean with Messenger of Magic?"

_'I observed you for a while.'_ replied Kyubey. _'Also, mine job as the Messenger means that I will grant you any wish you want. Any, even if it's a miracle, but it has to be one wish.'_

"That's pretty cool!" I already knew what I want to wish. But then I frowned. Something wasn't right. "Do I have to do something to get my wish granted?"

_'Yes. You'll become a Puella Magi, a girl with magical powers whose sole duty is to hunt Witches. Like the girl you met before.'_ replied Kyubey.

"Witches?" my eyes wided in confusion.

_'Witches are enteties born from curses. They can make humans commit suicide and such things. The being you saw was a Familiar, a Witch's minion.'_ replied Kyubey.

"So, in exchange for a wish, I'll become a Witch Hunter." I thought for a bit, though I already knew I will say yes.

_'Yes. So, what is your desicion? Will you accept the burden of being a Puella Magi?'_ asked Kyubey.

"Yes, I will. I mean, my life is already hell, so I guess it can't get that worse." I replied.

_'Okay, so make your wish and contract with me.'_ said Kyubey.

I opened my mouth to say it. That my wish was that I get finnaly rid off that demon who's been ruining my life for two years. But just as I was about to say it, someone from behind grabbed my arm, and covered my mouth.

"I know what you're going to wish, and believe me you won't!" I heared a male voice from behind. I knew it was that demon guy again.

'You ain't going to stop me from wishing it.' I thought as I tried to escape his tight grip. I noticed that Kyubey was staring at me with that sigma cat-like smile.

_'If you don't say your wish, I can't grant it.'_ He said.

I still tried to free myself from that demon's grip. I hated him so much! I suddenly came to the realization that, even if I make my wish, he'll just dissapear without any punishment for the months of terror I had to feel. I changed my wish.

I bit his hand and he drawed it back with a angry cry. That few seconds gave me enought time to say, no, yell my wish.

"I wish this demon would become my guardian - forever!"

"No!" he yelled.

_'Your wish has surpassed entropy.'_ I heared Kyubey saying.

Then, everything blurred as I saw Kyubey's appendages grew. The boy released me. For a second I blacked out, but I saw then something dark purple flying out of my body. I catched it and it turned into a golden-purple gem. On the top of it was a purple feather and the bottom mark showed also two feathers forming a circle.

_'This is your Soul Gem. It contains all of your magical powers. It'll help you in the battle against the Witches.'_ said Kyubey.

"What kind of magical powers?" I asked.

_'They differ from Puella Magi to Puella Magi, but they're alway connected with the wish.'_ replied Kyubey. I turned to the boy. He gritted his teeth.

"Welldone." he said angrily. I smiled.

"Thanks. Now that you're my guardian, your duty is to protect me." I bowed my head sideways. "So, what did you say, what was your name again?"

"Like I'd tell you that." he replied.

"Okay, then I'll call you 'Demon'." I said. He sweatdropped.

"Call me Zetsuba Yukio; for now." he said. Yukio? It was a bit too normal for a demon name, so I guess it would be his human name. Well, somehow, it made sense as it meant 'despairing snow'. He then smirked. "Still, this means you won't get rid off me. That was your actual wish? Sorry that you've wasted it."

I also gave a grin.

"You know that, since you're now my guardian, that means you're also under my control."

"What?!"

"Checkmate, Yukio!"


	3. Puella Magi, Awake!

Okay, I got one OC, which means there are 4 more OC's needed.

* * *

**Entry 03: Puella Magi, awake!**

I happily colored the drawings of the dress I drew in my notebook. I frowned upon my creation. The skirt seemed to be too long. I'll sure need to be agile when I face a Witch. I started to draw a new dress. We were in my apartment. 'We' consisted of me, Yukio and Kyubey.

"You know that, whatever you draw, it's gonna be stupid." I heared a comment from Yukio. I ignored it. "Anyways, why are you drawing a dress in the first place?"

"Since I have no idea how the battles against the Witches will be, I need to prepeare myself for them. That's why I started to draw a costume so I can figure out what strategies and tactics will I use." I replied.

"I still don't get it." said Yukio.

"I guess I can forget long skirts. I'll need to be agile, so a miniskirt would be more apropriate." I muttered to myself. I remembered the girl from yesterday. Her costume was pretty cool and I wanted such too. I looked at Kyubey.

"So, the powers I get are connected with the nature of my wish?" I said. He nodded. "Since guardian means guarding and protecting, then I'd get strong defensive abilities. That's good."

"Gee, you didn't even transform and you're already speculating about your powers." Yukio sighed. He then walked over to the table and took the Soul Gem.

"Hey, give it back!" I stood up. He smirked deviously.

"Why should I? Though, I wonder what might happen if you crush it." he said, tighting his grip.

"No, stop it!" I yelled. Suddenly, he cried in pain and threw the Soul Gem, which I catched, confused. Then I smirked. "I guess that, everytime you try to harm me, you get yourself injured."

He waved with his burned hand.

"I hate you." he said.

"I know." I replied with a satisfied smile. I then turned to Kyubey. "So, do you know who that girl was whom I met yesterday?"

_'Her name is Asami Yuri.'_ Kyubey replied.

"She said there's a Witch in Akari City. I guess I should track it too." I frowned. "Also, she said that there aren't enough Witches in the city. What did she mean?"

_'Well, every time you beat a Witch, it drops a reward. A so called Grief Seed. You need it to recover your magic and become stronger.'_ replied Kyubey. _'But I think that the best way to learn about it is to try it out.'_

"And how should I track Witches?" I asked.

_'Your Soul Gem will shine once a Witch is nearby.'_ Kyubey replied and then jumped on my shoulder. _'You can also keep the Soul Gem in a jewelry form, like a ring. That way, it's much easier to carry it around.'_

"Okay." I looked at the SG, which shone and transformed into a tight black breclet with a silver heart like key chain. In the middle of the heart was a purple gem.

"I thought he told you to transform it into a ring." said Yukio, with crossed arms.

"I love breclets more." I replied. "Let's go."

_At an another side of the city, Yuri walked around, looking at her golden ring which had a red gem. Also, on her nail of her middle finger was a sort of picture of a red thunder._

_"There should be a Witch nearby." she gritted her teeth._

_She was hunting it for a week, but she only found the Familiars. Her Soul Gem dimmed greatly and she was concered about it. Still, she had enough magic to take on the Witch, but only if she ignores the Familiars. She then noticed a few people walking towards the bridge which was built over the river that flew through Akari City. She spotted Witch's Kisses on their necks. She sighed._

_"Not again!"_

"Hey, it started glowing!" I exclaimed. We were under the bridge which was built over the river which flew through Akari City. I spotted some writings on the wall, thought it weren't in japaneese. It was actually german.

"Die Hexe.

Du mußt verstehn!

Aus Eins mach' Zehn,

Und Zwey laß gehn,

Und Drey mach' gleich,

So bist du reich.

Verlier' die Vier!

Aus Fünf und Sechs,

So sagt die Hex',

Mach' Sieben und Acht,

So ist's vollbracht:

Und Neun ist Eins,

Und Zehn ist keins.

Das ist das Hexen-Einmal-Eins!"

I read. Luckily, I took german instead french for the second foregin language. It's translation was:

The Witch

This you must ken (understand)

From one make ten,

And two let be,

make even three,

Then rich you'll be.

Skip o'er the four!

From five and six,

The Witch's tricks,

Make seven and eight,

'Tis finished straight;

And nine is one,

And ten is none,

That is the witch's one-time-one!

"A Witch must be nearby. I said.

"Or a Familiar." I heared Yukio's sarcastic comment. I frowned as I extended my hand. A strange mark, which looked a lot like a butterfly appeared on the wall and we entered it.

Suddenly, we found ourselves in a strange place. It was similar to the barrier I was trapped yesterday.

"So, this is a Witch's Barrier." I looked around and spotted more writings.

"Die blühenden Rosen sollen der Königin sofort geschenkt sein." I read. It said: The blooming roses shall be presented to the queen immediately. "I don't get it."

"Neither I do." said Yukio. Suddenly, we heared a sharp cry. Familiars, similar to the one I saw yesterday, surrounded us. The other Familiars looked more like ice-cream with wings. They cried something in a disorted manner.

"Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen."

"Ja. Sie sind mir auch unbekannt."

"Schneiden wir sie ab?"

"Ja. Schneiden wir sie ab!"

"Die Rosen schenken wir unsrer Königin."

"Und die schlechten Blumen steigen auf die Guillotine."

"Ja. Schneide sie ab!"

"Ja. Schneide sie heraus!"

I gulped. They actually said this:

Those flowers are unknown to me.

Yes. They are also unknown to me.

Shall we cut them off?

Yes. Let us cut them off.

We present the roses to our queen.

And the bad flowers go to the guillotine.

Yes. Cut them off!

Yes. Cut them out!

I extended my hand as the Soul Gem emerged from the breclet.

"Puella Magi, Awake!"

A bright purple light engulfed me as I merged with the Soul Gem. When I emerged from the light, my hair was bound in a high ponytail with a purple ribbon; on my forehead was some sort of a thin black ribbon which had a little purple-red gem hanging (similar to the one Jeanne D'Arc from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne has); on my neck was a black choker with my Soul Gem, which was transformed into a purple feather like gem - which also held the black hoodied cloack together I wore; I had a dark purple top without sleeves and uncovering my bellybutton, with the upper and lower edges of the top being black and in the middle of the top was a red heart with a black and white angel wing; I also had light purple silk like sleeves on my shoulders. I wore also a light purple colored skirt with a black ribbon belt going diagonaly around it and in the middle of it was a red heart button. On the belt was a little purple bag hooked. Over the skirt was some sort of black colored cloth which covered the back of the skirt and the sides. Underneath the skirt were black short thights. I also wore black boots which reached to my knees as well as black fingerless gloves which were long as my lower part of the arm. On the right glove was a ribbon tied.

"Puella Magi Kaen!" I exclaimed, hitting a pose as a katana with a handle on which were a black and a white angel wing appeared in my hand.

"What was that about?" Yukio asked me, sweatdropping.

"Well, I thought I should have a good entrance." I said and turned to the Familiars which started to attack. I cut them apart with my katana. I was surprised how swift I was, even with the cloack, which, I should note, turned out to be a good protector from the Familiars' scissors and attacks.

I noticed that Yukio has been standing and waiting with crossed arms, which pissed me off.

"Are you going to help me?!" I yelled at him angrily.

"You don't seem to be in life threating danger, so I guess I won't." he shrugged casualy. I sweatdropped as I countered the attack next familiar. I wondered if they had some weakness so I could whipe them all out.

Just then, the gem on my forehead shone and I saw a digital screen, with the pictures of the Familiars. I took a second to read it. It turned out that I accidentaly summoned an analyzer.

_"Anthony. Type: Rose garden witch's minion. Nature: Landscaping. His mustache is set by the witch."_

_"Adelbert. Type: Rose garden witch's minion. Nature: Lookout. Upon seeing a human, he will sound a warning bell and headbutt him mercilessly. They have 2.5 (20/8) vision. The smaller type can change into rose vines to hinder intruders."_

"So much about being well prepeared for the fight against the Witch." I smirked as I cut the last Familiar.

'We have to pass the door. The Witch is residing in the last room of the barrier.' I heared Kyubey speaking.

"Okay. So let's go!" I said as we went throught the door.

_Yuri sighed as she placed down the woman she knocked out. She was the last victim she rescused. She then took her SG, which was black-red. It shone._

_"There's a Witch's Barrier nearby." she smiled. "Goodie, now I can get myself that Grief Seed."_

_She jumped down from the bridge, elegantly landing on the ground underneath the bridge. She then opened the portal and entered it._


	4. I want to learn more

Starting with the new week, I'll be posting the chapters every friday. I still need 4 more OCs though.

So, enjoy, R&R!

* * *

**Entry 04: I want to learn more**

I cut down all the Familiars that got into my way. Yukio helped me, well, somehow. He teared the Familiars apart that attacked him with his nails which glew and turned into sharp claws. We finnaly reached the last door and opened it.

"Woa!" Yukio exclaimed while I dropped my jaw. So, that was the Witch which resided in this Barrier. It looked like a huge, well, bush or some sort of green slime with tentacles (or were it vines?), with roses on the... head? It had orange butterfly wings. It was sitting on a red sofa.

"Summon analyzer." I muttered. I deceided to give all my attacks as well as magical abilities, names. A digital screen with the Witch's picture appeared.

"Gertrud. Type: Rose garden witch. Nature: Distrustful. She holds roses dearer than anything else. She expends all of her power for the sake of beautiful roses. Despite stealing the life-force of humans who wander into her barrier to give to her roses, she loathes the thought of them trampling the inside of her barrier."

"So, she sucks out human life-force? Cool." Yukio chuckled. I smacked him on his head.

"This ain't cool. This is serious. We need to eliminate the Witch before she hurts someone." I said.

"We? You're the one who agreed to do this, not me. I was forced." said Yukio.

"Poor Yukio..." I said in a mocking tone and jumped down, accidentaly stepping on one of the roses (those things were all over the place!). The Witch sensed me immediantly.

She opened her mouth (what the hell?) and screamed loudly, sending black waves which made me fly backwards. I landed into one of the bushes as the Familiars surrounded me.

"Damn!" I hissed. Suddenly, Yukio appeared, cutting apart the Familiars. I blinked in surprise.

"Thanks." I said.

"You can thank me leater. Just get rid off that thing, while I take care for the Familiars." he said as he helped me to get up. I nodded and turned to Gertrud.

However, I noticed someone else already facing her. The girl turned out to be Yuri. She jumped high and summoned hundreds of sais which hit the Witch. She screamed as the sais hit her. Yuri smirked.

"Now, let's end this." she muttered. However she didn't notice what I did.

"Watch out!" I screamed. Too late. Her eyes wided as the Witch jumped and threw the sofa at her. Yuri was hit by it and flew backwards from the impact the sofa made.

"No!" I screamed. Yuri was sure heavily injured. She then was lift by the thorned vines, unconsicious.

"Yuri, wake up!" I yelled. Then I realized that the smaller Familiars also surrounded me and wraped me too with one of the thorned vines. The vines lift me and I dropped my katana. Now, we both were hanging upside down. I gritted my teeth as the thorns were driven into my skin.

"What are you doing here?!" I heared a yell and notices that Yuri was wide awake. She was angry. "I told you to not hunt Witches!"

"Well, you don't seem to be able to hunt them on your own either." I replied with an ironical tone, but glad she was alive. I noticed Yukio fighting off some familiars. I gave a high pitched whistle. "Hey!"

He turned around and sweatdropped as he saw me.

"Can't you do anything on your right?" he asked me.

"Stop asking stupid questions and free me!" I yelled angrily. He then escaped the Familiars and freed us both. We fell down and saw Gertrud nearing us,... holding a huge scissor.

"Get out of my way!" Yuri told me and summoned a huge sai, which she directed at the Witch. However, Gertrud countered it with her scissors, throwing it back to Yuri. She bearly escaped it, breathing heavily. She appeared to have several cuts on her body. I runned to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No..." she looked at her SG. It was almost black. "Damn... I have not much magic left..."

I then stood up, with an determinated expression on my face. I picked up my katana and faced the Witch. Gertrud snapped with her scissors and I jumped towards her, countering them. She directed the scissors towards me, but I used them as a step to jump higher. I directed my katana towards her. The katana got covered in a black-purplish aura which turned out to be a sort of a shadow katana. I swung with all my might.

"Yami no Kizu!"

I fired a black sickle towards the Witch which cut it in half. With butterflys emerging from it, the Witch gave a shriek and then died. As the barrier slowly dissolved, I walked over to the gem which was left. It was black, with a round top, on which were marks of thorned vines and butterflys.

"So, this is a Grief Seed?" I asked as I transformed back into my normal form. I, Yuri, who also de-transformed (wearing now a red turtleneck long sleeved shirt, a long cream yellow colored scarf, a skirt, black tights and trainers,) Yukio and Kyubey were back underneath the bridge.

"Good job Whitewings." said Yukio, with a smile. I looked at him in surprise. BTW, my surname, Shirohane, means White Wings. I didn't expect that he would congratulate me, less being happy about it. Yuri looked at me angrily, probably because she was after the Grief Seed. She then turned around and walked away.

"Wait." I said. Yuri stopped.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to me. I went to her and placed the GS into her hand.

"Here. I think you'll need it more then I do." I said. She blinked at me, confused. She then took out her SG and placed the GS near it. The GS absorbed some of the black light from the SG, making it clear, though not completely clear. Yuri gave the GS then to me.

"I didn't clear my Soul Gem completely, so you can use it. Since you're a beginner, you'll need all of your magic before you learn how to use it without spending too much." she said. I nodded and cleared my Soul Gem. It was a lot of clearer then Yuri's. I held the black GS. "And what should I do with it?"

Yuri took it as Kyubey apporached her. She then placed it on the oval on his back, which turned like a trapdoor and sucked the GS in.

"Oh." I said and adressed Yuri. "Um, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" she asked.

Leater, we were in my apartment, particulary in the kitchen. I served some tea and cookies to everyone. Kyubey, who was on the table, and Yukio, who was sitting with an bored look on the chair turned backwards, were more interested in the sweets. Yuri frowned as she glanced at the demon, probably asking herself what the hell is this all about. She took a sip of the cherry tea.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm still a rookie and pretty unexperienced, I thought you could help me gain more confidence and learn more about my task." I said.

"You seem to be confident enough." she repiled with a sly smirk. "I must say I never saw such a finisher attack."

"Well, thanks, but I needed to do something and that was the first thing which came into my mind. Though, it was more instinctively." I said.

"There. You don't need my help, since you're doing everything instinctively." said Yuri.

"Yes, but I want to learn more. The better I know my enemy the easier I'll defead it." I said with a determinated expression. Yuri blinked in surprise. I then calmed down. "How long have you been a Puella Magi?"

"For a month." she replied. She then bowed her had sideways, observing me. "You seem to be familiar to me. Are you too going to the Akari Middle School? How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 15 and yes, I'm also going there." I said.

"I'm 16." said Yuri and then smirked. "Now I remember. You're that girl everyone rumors about."

I sweatdropped.

"All thanks to him." I pointed at Yukio, who had a sly smile on his face.

"And who is he? Your boyfriend or what?" asked Yuri.

"WE AIN'T A COUPLE!" I and Yukio yelled in unsion. Yuri frowned.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell at me. Sheesh." she said and narrowed her eyes. "Though, I'm surprised that a boy can see and hear Kyubey."

"My name is Zetsuba Yukio. And I'm not a normal boy. I'm a demon." he said. Yuri gave me a questioning glance. I sighed.

"I summoned him acidentaly when I was younger and he made hell out my life. For a payback, I wished him to be my guardian." I looked curiously at Yuri. "What was your wish?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." she said, and lowered her head. She then stood up. "I guess I should go now."

"Okay, but could you give me your phone number. I'll call you when a Witch again emerges." I said. Yuri frowned.

"I don't think that'll be needed. I'm hunting Witches alone." she said and walked away. I looked at Yukio, who had a surprised expression on his face and Kyubey, who was quite ignorat.

"Alright. I guess we're on our own." I sighed.

_On the other side of the city, a 13 year old girl, who managed to free herself from the cross on which she was wraped. She was inside a barrier, facing the Witch which created it. She had dark orange hair which was in a curly style that went to her shoulders, brown eyes and fair skin. She had an orange short skirt with tights underneath that stopped at her knees, black finger less gloves, tight orange shirt that revealed her belly button and a small orange short sleeved jacket/coat she left undone._

_The Witch she faced looked like a heart with her defibrillators resembling twintails. It had some dark marks and it pulsed. Around her were flower bulbs._

_The Witch's name was Nie Blühen Herzen and it's Nature was Self Denying. A wounding heart and a wounded heart. Did she think of herself as being rooted to the hospital? Weak point: Poison in medicine. Her cries of 'pchh pchh' are the angry pulsing of her blood vessels._

_The girl, Abe Sherrie (pronounced: Cherry), took out her dual swords which were magical clinging on her back and jumped confidently at the Witch. She sliced it in pieces and looked at the GS which was slowly floating down as the Witch died._

_"Another Witch killed." she sighed and smiled deviously. "That was fun."_


	5. It's my burden

**Entry 05: It's my burden**

I was writing in my note block, not really listening to what the teacher said. Maths actually never really interested me. I was thinking about my powers. I knew I had defensive powers, that I was very swift and had a cool finisher attack. Also, that I could fight in close combats which would be a disadvantage in fights with Witches to whom I couldn't get close enough. I thought about Yuri's attack. Seeing her shoting multiple sais was pretty cool. I also wanted such attack.

Soon, it rung. It was lunch time, and after I picked my plate, I went to the table which was in the corner. Most students avoided it since there was a non-written rule that that table was for losers and outcasts. And I was the queen of the outcasts coz I was again sitting alone. I slowly ate my lunch, glancing towards the 'popular table'. There, there were sitting the most popular students of our school. With Reika on the head. She was making the others laughing, a few times gesturing towards me. I frowned.

'Should I do something to make her shut up? Like, make her choke on her juice.'

I was the one who almost choked on my juice as I suddenly heared Yukio's voice in my head. I coughed so heavily that I couldn't stop. Finnaly, someone slapped my back.

"Easy there." said a familiar voice. I turned to the person, realizing it was Yuri. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so..." I said and breathed deeply.

'Sorry.' I heared Yukio's voice again, though I knew he didn't feel sorry at all.

"I'll be fine." I said. She nodded and then walked away. "Wait."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Want to join me?" I asked, taping the seat next to me.

"No, I can't." she said.

"Why?" I asked with a sad tone in my voice.

"I...just think it'll be better for you that I avoid you." said Yuri.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ow, stop asking questions like a little kid. I can't tell you why, but be sure, you're not the reason. It's just..." she trailed off and bit her lip. She then walked away.

I sighed, and noticed that Reika was again whispering something to her comrades. They pointed at me and laughed. I frowned, looking at her. I clenched my fists, imaging how funny it would be if she'd get a big, no, huge red fat pimple on her face. Or even better, that her face get's covered by ugly pimples. Then I would be the one last laughing.

Suddenly, I heared a scream. It turned out to be Reika, whose face got covered in big, fat, ugly pimples. I looked confused at my breclet SG, which shone. I noticed that Reika's friends were doing their best to not laugh, or scream or whatever. Reika teared and runned away.

'Yukio?'

'Mmmm, 'sup?'

'Were you the one who'd done that?'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

I knew he wasn't the one who made Reika's face looking like a nut filled chocolate. A red-yellow one. I followed Reika to the girls bathroom. I saw her crying in front of the mirror.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself. I felt, despite hating her, pity for her. My SG stopped glowing and the pimples suddenly vanished. I looked at it, slowly realizing that I was able to create illusions.

Cool!

I deceided to try it one more time. Now, Reika saw in the mirror a red, many-eyed monster biting her head off. She screamed in fear and rushed out of the bathroom while I bursted into laughter.

Maybe it wasn't that bad that I've become a Puella Magi.

After school finished, I walked to the tree near the entrance to the school. Yukio was already waiting for me. Despite the fact that we actually loathed each other, I slowly started to tolerate his presence, as he was the only one, besides Kyubey and Yuri, to whom I could talk freely. And, despite the fact I hate to admit it, he was damn cute for a demon. He was definetly a girls' magnet, being clothed in a black T-shirt, jacket, jeans and trainers, which gave him a mysterious appearance.

"You seem to be happy about something. What did you do?" he asked.

"I just discovered that, besides being able to communicate telepathicaly with you, I can create illusions." I replied and started to whistle innocently. He grined deviously.

"Lemme guess. You used it to get revenge on someone." he said. I rolled with my eyes, but gave a smile. He messed my hair. "That's my girl."

"Ow, stop it." I shook my head. "I just tested my powers."

"Yeah, right." he said sarcastically.

_Yuri sighed as she looked at the hospital. Despite the fact she could stand Kaen, and the fact she actually saved her, she knew she couldn't let Kaen deeper into her life. Not after what she did. Yuri had chosen on her own to live as an anti-social, for the sake of the people around her. She couldn't tell Kaen her dark secret._

_'It's my burden. It will always be.'_

_With these dark thoughts, she didn't notice she passed a Grief Seed which was pinned on the wall of the building. The Greif Seed a few dots and it looked like a candy inside. On the top was a strawberry. It got activated, engulfing the surprised Yuri. She soon transformed facing the Familiars. She noticed she was inside of a hospital like barrier, with twisted nurses blocking her way towards the door to the next room. She smiled slily as she attacked them._

'Kaen, a Witch Barrier appeared!' I heared Kyubey's voice while on my way back from school.

"What? Where?" I asked.

'I'll show you. Yuri is inside.' said Kyubey as we followed him.

We soon came to a hospital and I rose my hand to open the portal. Before we entered it, I noticed some writings on the wall. They said: It's really a delicious cheese cake. My dying mother wanted to eat it, but maybe I should have cured her disease instead. However, that surely wasn't possible. I wondered what it meant. The portal's emblem had the form of a sort of puppet.

As we entered it, I immediantly transformed and the battle begun.

_Standing the top of the hospital, Sherrie looked down at the boy, girl and Kyubey who entered the Witch's Maze. She wore now brown shorts, black knee socks with black shoes and a dark orange hoodie opened revealing a brown tank top._

_"I wonder how long they'll stay alive. Well, maybe I should time it." she smiled deviously, while holding her Soul Gem which was in his egg form. It was golden-orange and had spiral gold trimmings with a sword design on the top and bottom._

I gave a yell as I cut apart the nurse Familiar. We entered a new room, where a sign was, on which stood: Ich liebe Käse. Ich will nur Käse. Es gibt nirgends den Käse. (I love cheese. I want only cheese. There is no cheese anywhere.) That Witch must sure be crazy after cheese.

We encountered new Familiars which looked like black-white mice like creatures with strange caps.

"Summon analyzer!" I said as the gem on my forehead glew.

"Pyotr. Type: Dessert witch's minion. His duty is to search for cheese. However, one shouldn't expect much from him."

I smiled. The Witch had probably lousy minions. I and Yukio simply cut them apart without much effort. However, there were too many of them. Maybe they weren't strong, but they were great in number.

"Wait, it said they're searching for cheese, right?" asked Yukio after he teared one of the minions apart. I nodded. "Why don't you use then your illusion powers?"

I slapped myself in the forehead for not being the one with that idea. I concentrated on cheese.

"Sakkaku!"

Then it appeared. A huge piece of cheese. The minions went right to it, leaving us alone.

'Now let's move on.' Kyubey hurried us.

_Yuri entered the last room. It was filled with candies of every sort and she noticed a high table and chairs, set for a tea-party. On the top of the chair was a doll like creature with a head shaped like a candy wrap._

_"That's the Witch." Yuri muttered. She created a huge sai and cut the chair apart, kicking away the Witch. She then summoned a red thunder which hit it. The Witch fell down._

_Yuri let an another sai emerge in her hand and prepeared for the last blow. However, suddenly out of the Witch's body emerged a huge black caterpillar like creature with a clown face. Yuri froze, staring at the sharp teeth._

_She knew she'll die._


	6. I don't want to die

I was a bit under stress in the past days that I forgot to thank **WoWMotherFan45** for posting an OC: Abe Sherrie. I apologize. Also, I want to thanks **Heavy Lok** for posting her OC; Kirigaya Stella, who'll appear in this chapter; as well as **Tamer of the Zero Unit **who posted me also his own OC: Asuna Kayama who'll probably appear in the next chapter. I still need 2 more OCs, so I'd be really, really, really thankful if I get them as soon as possible coz this is a fic depending on the characters and their stories. Without OC's I can't write the Fic.

* * *

**Entry 06: I don't want to die**

_'I don't want to die alone. But if this is my fate...' Yuri gulped as the sharp teeth neared. She closed her eyes._

_"Yami no Kizu!"_

_She opened them widely as she heared a familiar voice._

_"Kaen?"_

"Yes, I sliced it in half!" Yuri heared my exclamation and turned around. She again seemed to be angry.

"What have I told you?!" she said.

"Sheesh, calm down. You should be happy that we arrived, else you'd be Witch food." said Yukio with a frown. "And BTW, this is now the second time we rescused you. You should be thankful."

Yuri lowered her head, but soon lifted it as we all heared a noise. We saw that the thing I sliced was the shell of the Witch. From which a new one emerged.

"Ow, damn!" I hissed. "Run!"

We split up and jumped on the platforms, so we could easier spot the Witch. It tried to eat us. Yuri summoned a red thunder which she threw at the Witch, only for it to create a new body.

"Yami no Kizu!"

Same attack, same effect.

"How should we beat her?" asked Yuri. Yukio turned to me.

"Kaen, activate that analyzer of yours. Maybe we can find her weak spot." he said. I slapped my forehead for being so stupid to forget to analyze it.

"Summon Analyzer!"

The Digital Screen appeared in front of me. The Witch seemed to have two forms, a doll like and a monster like.

_"Charlotte. Type: Dessert witch. Nature: Tenacity. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese."_

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Sakkaku!"

I made a huge piece of cheese which caught Charlotte off-guard. She rushed to the cheese in attemption to eat it. Yuri and Yukio jumped on the platform I was.

"You think this will be enough to distract her so long till we find out how to beat her?" asked Yuri.

"I hope so. But the illusion won't last long." I said.

"Then we better hurry up with a plan." said Yukio.

The only thing was, we couldn't come up with one. And Charlotte soon realized she couldn't eat the cheese and turned to us. She seemed to be angry.

"Ow, damnit!" muttered Yuri.

Suddenly, a girl jumped out of nowhere and jumped right into Charlottes mouth. Our eyes wided as we stared at the Witch who swalowed the girl.

"She's crazy!" said Yukio.

Suddenly, Charlotte started to move. Well, something inside of her moved. A strong orange beam then ripped the form from the inside, destroying the Witch. Out of it, the girl emerged, unharmed, and holding the Grief Seed. She apporached us.

"Knew it you couldn't handle the Witch on your own. You're a shame for all Puella Magis that exist." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Abe Sherrie." she replied. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Shirohane Kaen, this is Zetsuba Yukio and this is Asami Yuri." I introduced my team, who were still stunned.

"I'll repeat myself. That was crazy!" said Yukio, with some hidden amazement.

"Crazy as in amazing you meant. Yes, I'm pretty amazing." said the Sherrie with a devious smile. I looked at Yuri and was sure about one thing. We didn't like her. I glanced to Yukio, who had a sinister smile on his face.

"Well, Sherrie..." he said it with a slight french accent. "What is such a beauty like you doing here?"

Sherrie giggled, while I boiled when I realized he was flirting with her. It's not that I liked him or something, but still: where the heck did he get the right to flirt with other girls?! I'm supposed to be in the middle of his attention! I gritted my teeth.

"Kaen?" I heared Yuri's concered voice. Then I simply approached the cheatin' demon from behind and smacked him on his head.

"Ouch!" Yukio held his head, rubbing the place where I hit him. He glared at me, yelling angrily: "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You know it already." I simply turned around and walked away as soon as we found us back at the hospital.

_"What is wrong with her?" asked Sherrie, with crossed arms. She and Yuri turned back into their normal forms._

_"I have no idea." Yuri sighed._

_"Well, gotta go." said Sherrie, storing the Grief Seed in her pocket. She turned to Yuri. "One more thing: If you cannot defeat a witch, don't even try to go into a barrier. Better leave it to those who are more skilled, like me." She gave a sinister smile. "See ya, loser."_

_Yuri frowned as she looked at Sherrie walking away, with the Grief Seed. She then too walked away angrily._

_Only Yukio was left, who was a bit confused by the action of the girls. He then looked around and noticed Kyubey was gone as well._

_"Seems like everyone forgot about me." he said, crossing his arms. He then vanished._

_Kyubey was with a 14-year old girl whose name was Kirigaya Stella. She wore a brown leather jacket with long sleeves and a pair of pockets on the shoulders and waist area. Beneath was a sleeveless white shirt and had the image of a pair of black wings on the back. On her legs, she wore light-brown shorts with a short black skirt included. She also had black shoes and wore long socks with a checkered pattern of black-and-white. She had cyan-coloured eyes and long black silky hair which was tied to a single pigtail on the right-side of her head, its length long enough to reach past her shoulder._

_She looked at the necklace on which was a tiny gem that possessed a faint glow of grey hanging._

_"A Witch's barrier? No, it's a Familiar." she muttered._

_She then runned to an abanoded building. It was a complete rundown and she gulped as she saw it. It was one of those storages which were abanoded after the particular company shut down. She then lift her necklace, which turned into a egg form of a Soul Gem. It was golden-grey. Its frame had a checkered design and the symbol at the very top was a single, flat, square. The Soul Gem opened the barrier and she entered it. She immediantly transformed into a Puella Magi._

_Adorned to her forehead was a a frame containing her circle-shaped Soul Gem. Her body was covered in a skintight black uniform akin to a one-piece swimming suit, the navel exposed through a diamond-shaped gap. The arms were draped in long hanging sleeves decorated in checkered black-and-white patterns, their length concealing her hands and reaching her knees. Furthermore, a pair of thin cloth from the sleeves were attached to a large white ribbon on her back, giving off the feel of a butterfly. The legs were bare, the smooth skin revealed to all with feet naked as well. However, adorned are accessories in the form of cold, gray-coloured, metal bracelets embedded with magic-infused white gems. A pair was bound to her ankles and another pair bound to her thighs._

_Stella took a deep breath as she walked around through the, seemingly, empty barrier. She watched the Christmas decorated landscape. The silence was distrubing._

_Suddenly, she felt someone from behind lifting her._

_She struggled viciously, as she realized that it were two of the Familiars. They had the form of manneqins, one with an angel wing, a halo and a face with some hair (and a devious smile), and the other without a face and an angel wing on the right side._

_"Let me go!" Stella yelled. She grabbed the arm of one of the Familiars as on her metalic armor like leg binds appeared many sharp spikes. "Cutting-Point Needles!"_

_She kicked the Familiars, cuting them apart. They immediantly dissolved. Soon she got apprached by more of them. Six pairs to be precise. The Familiars all rushed to her._

_"Crime Ballet!"_

_Stella used ballet style moves. She first stood on the tip of her toefingers and then twirled like a spinning top with her other leg stretched out, striking down two pairs of familiars. A pair apporached her from behind, but she jumped over them graciously and as the Familiars apporached her and jumped at her, she transformed her feet into a pair of long spikes and flipped on her arms, striking the Familiars with her feet, transforming them back to normal as she got on her feet again. She then apporached the other three pairs of Familiars by twirling like a prima ballerina, each time kicking one of them. She jumped, making a final kick which destroyed the last Familiar and stroke a pose with her hands stretched upwards, above her head._

_She smiled as the barrier dissolved and she de-transformed._

_'This was a good preformance, but still, they were only Familiars. You need to search for the Witch as only she has a Grief Seed.' said Kyubey._

_"I know." Stella sighed, as her face became indifferent. She loved ballet, but there was something in Kyubey's words which discouraged her._

_She then left._


	7. Look At Me

And here's the next chapter. I still need two OC's and I'd be greatful if someone would post them. Again, here're the infos I need:

-Name  
-Age: between 12-18  
-Appearance: Normal/Puella Magi/Witch Form (I'm not really sure if all the girls will turn into Witches, but still, it would be good if I get the Witch form too, just in case)  
-Personality  
-History  
-Wish  
-Powers and weapon  
-Appearance of Soul Gem (egg form/jewel form/the form it takes on a Puella Magi's outfit)

-Appearance of the Grief Seed  
-Extra (some extra information about the OC)

Thanks in advance. So, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

**Entry 07: Look. At. Me.**

_Yukio watched Kaen as she exited the school yard and was going home from school. She didn't yesterday speak to him, which annoyed him greatly. He watched her the whole day and noticed she was absent the whole time. She was sure still upset about his flirting with Sherrie, though for him, everything was just a joke. He actually wanted to annoy her a bit, but didn't expect that it would turn out like that. She said she dosen't like him and Yukio knew he's only here because of his guardian job. It was clear that they were now bonded simply because of the wish, not because they liked each other. Still, it was strange for Yukio that Kaen acted like that._

_"Hey, Kaen." He apporached her. She didn't respond._

I was so deep in my thoughts that it needed a tugging until I realized Yukio was calling me.

"Mmmm, what is it?" I asked with an emtionless voice.

"What's up with you? You're acting like a zombie the whole day!" said Yukio.

"And since when you're worried about me?" I replied. He startled.

"Umm,... I'm not worried about you... It's just that guardian stuff." he said. "Anyways, why do you look like you ate a sour lemon?"

"I just was thinking what I read on Charlotte's Barrier yesterday." I replied.

"And what did you read?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it said: It's really a delicious cheese cake. My dying mother wanted to eat it, but maybe I should have cured her disease instead. However, that surely wasn't possible." I looked at Yukio. "Any idea what it might mean?"

"I'm not sure. I know she loves cheese, but what the heck is that about her dying mother?" said Yukio. He smirked. "Didn't know Witches have parents."

"I think it reffered to something else. But, what?" I wondered loudly.

"So, you ain't mad at me for what happened yesterday?" asked Yukio out of blue.

"Ah, yes. I forgot that." I frowned and smacked him on the head with my school bag. He held his head in pain.

"Why you..." as he lift his head, he noticed that I runned away.

"The last who arrives at the apartment must do the dishes!" I yelled from a distance with a smile and waving with my hand, then runned away, followed by Yukio.

_-I don't think I'll ever understand girls or their world.- thought Yukio._

_Yuri sighed. She's been in bad mood for the whole day. She couldn't even force herself to go on a Witch hunt, even though she desperately needed a Grief Seed. She walked with her head low, so she didn't notice she bumped into someone._

_"Ouch!"_

_She fell down on her butt, rubbing her head. She frowned._

_"Look out where you're going!" she yelled at the other girl._

_"I'm sorry." she replied, holding a blue sports bag. "I was on my way back home from my ballet classes. Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." Yuri looked at the hand that the girl stretched out. She didn't take it and stood up by herself. She then passed the girl. "Wish ya good day!"_

_She stopped suddenly as she noticed a gem on the girl's necklace. It shined with a grey light. Suddenly, her own red gem on her ring started to shine._

_'A Witch!' thought Yuri._

_'A Witch must be nearby.' thought Stella._

_The two girls then looked at each other in confusion. Did they just heared the other one's thoughts?_

_"Are you...?" Yuri trailed off. Stella nodded._

_'Not an another one.' thought Yuri, making Stella giving her a questioning expression on her face._

_Just then Yuri runned away. Stella took a deep breath and followed the older girl._

_Sherrie looked at her Soul Gem, with a sinister smile on her face._

_"Well, seems like it's time for an another hunt." she muttered, satisfiedly._

_"Hey, look!" Stella called out, pointing at something. She and Yuri were at a parking lot and noticed some people._

_"They have a Witch's Kiss." said Yuri as she spotted a square shaped mark with two angels about to kiss each other on their necks._

_The people had a can of gas and one of them took out a Zippo lighter. The others tried to break can open. Stella quickly transformed herself into her Puella Magi form and rushed over to the people, kicking away precisly the can and the lighter. She then knocked off the people._

_"That was close." said Yuri as she transformed herself into a Puella Magi. She then took her hairclip thunder SG and extended her hand. It opened a portal which had the same Witch's kiss mark on it. They entered it._

_Sherrie looked at the two from afar as they entered the portal. She then stepped out and went towards it as she suddenly heared someone speaking. She didn't understand what the voice wanted to tell her, but she soon found a note on the wall next to the portal._

_"It was very fun, let's go again. Next time with a Bentou." she read it, rising her eyebrow. She then shrugged and followed the other two girls._

_Yuri and Stella found themselves at a room which contained a lot's of Christmas decorations. Stella noticed a note on the wall._

_"Look. At. Me." she read._

_"Look at who?" asked Yuri. She looked around, noticing more of the same messanges. Just then, the puppet like Familiars started to attack._

_Yuri summoned two sais in her hands, with a yell, she rushed over to them, cutting them apart._

_"Cutting-Point Needles!" Stella summoned sharp spikes on her legs. She then delivered a few good kicks at the Familiars, cutting them apart._

_Then a door appeared._

_"Let's go!" Yuri took Stellas hand and they rushed over to the door._

_Sherrie jumped and cut apart the Familiar which stood in her way. She then noticed a door._

_"Finnaly, the Witch's lair." she smiled as she muttered and entered it._

_The room looked now like a huge snowglobe with a merry-go-round._

_"Alright, where is that Witch?" she looked around. She then heared a sound from upwards and noticed a TV-screen with black wings, which looked like twintails. On the TV screen was magical girl-like attire who had twintails._

_"Found you." Sherrie prepeared for an attack as she suddenly saw something on the TV-screen. She completely froze. She saw herself bullied by her classmates. She fell on her knees, with her swords falling out of her hands. She held her head._

_"Stop it! Stop it! STOPIT!" She yelled in dismay, gritting her teeth._

"Sheesh, seems like the party started without us." said Yukio as he, I and Kyubey came to the underground parking lot and saw the unconsicious people.

"Yes, but the Witch's still here." I said. I extended my hand. "Puella Magi, Awake!"

I transformed into a Puella Magi, opening the portal, but not before I noticed the note on it.

I knew something was wrong.


	8. We need to stick together

NO MORE OC'S NEEDED! Thank you. Also I'm sorry that the fight got a bit shorter this time. Also, since I'm probably going next week to the sea, the next chapter won't be posted on friday, but earlier.

* * *

**Entry 08: We Have To Stick Together**

"A carousel? Couldn't she get herself something darker?" Yukio commented the barrier.

"And why?" I asked, annoyed.

"She's a Witch. Believe me, it should be something darker here. And I don't like the Christmas motif." said Yukio. I smacked him. "Ouch!"

"We have to find the Witch. There's no time to listen to your complainments." I said and focused on the next door. "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Yukio as he recovered from the smack.

"Check this out: I have only one wish. Box up that memory." I read.

"Soooo...?" Yukio didn't get it.

"Why should a Witch wish for something like that?" I said and looked at Kyubey. "Where do Witche's come from?"

_'Witches are born from curses, while Puella Magi are born from Wishes. You should know that already.'_ Kyubey replied.

"Yeah, but why should Charlotte and now this Witch, have a wish written on..." I startled as Yukio charged towards me and pushed me sideways. He then clawed the Familiar behind me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank me leater, there are more apporaching." replied Yukio. I looked at the doll like Familiars. "Summon Analyzer!"

I stood up as the digital screen appeared.

_"Daniyyel & Jennifer. The box witch's minions with the duty of transportation. Anything they touch becomes easy to carry."_

"Okay, don't get touched by them, I understood." said Yukio, flexing his claws, he then rushed over to the dolls, who flew upwards. "Huh?"

With a sigh, I pushed him gently sideways. He started to complain.

"Leave 'm to me. You find the door." I said and jumped. "Yami no Kizu!"

_"Found it!" Yuri said. She and Stella looked conufsed at Sherrie who crouched. Around her were TV screens._

_"Please, stop it." she muttered with her eyes closed._

_"Sherrie!" Yuri called out and went to her as she got suddenly blocked by the Witch. On the screen was the image of a girl who looked similar to Yuri, only a bit older._

_"No..." Yuri, with a horrified look, stepped backwards. She let her sais fall down. "No, not her..."_

_Stella noticed that both girls were out of the game and deceided to charge in. However, she noticed a TV screen, showing her in the hospital. She looked away, with an upset expression on her face._

_"Yami no Kizu!"_

_A yell and an explosion woke the three out of their state. They all looked towards the entrance, noticing Kaen, Kyubey and Yukio._

_"Watch out!" Stella yelled._

I turned to her, wondering what she meant. Then I noticed a flying TV screen. It showed me the images of my worst moments in my past. The moments when my friends left me, when my parents got divorced, when I became a social outcast...

"Yami no Kizu!" I slashed towards it, but the Witch escaped. "Summon Analyzer!"

I looked at the Witch's image. The image also had a girl head with twintails on the top of the TV.

_"H.N. Elly (Kirsten). The box witch with a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problems." _

"What does H.N. mean?" asked Yukio.

"The H.N. stands for Handle Name, a term for nick name in Japan. This would mean her true name is Kirsten, while she referrs to herself as Elly." I explained.

_'Could you stop talking and kill the Witch?'_ asked Kyubey.

"Yeah, yeah...wow!" I jumped as a piece of glass smashed at the place where I've been a few seconds ago. It was hailing glass boxes!

"Crime Ballet!" The girl with spikes instead her feet jumped and smashed the glass which came towards me.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and looked at the Witch.

"Sakkaku!" I summoned purple ribbons which restrained the Witch. I jumped high and with one neat slash, I cut her apart. It fell down and smashed, revelating a bloody shadow.

Suddenly the lights on the Christmas tree and merry-go-round shorted out and there was a 'basssh!' sound to hear.

"Guess that's it." I said as I walked towards the body. It dissapeared and a Grief Seed, which looked a bit like the TV screen of the Witch, with a wing on the top, appeared. I picked it up and looked at the other three.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The other girl and Yuri nodded, while Sherrie just frowned. She walked away as the barrier dissolved. I walked towards the former two as we de-transformed. We found ourselves on the other side of the parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Shirohane Kaen." I told the girl.

"Kiragaya Stella." she said with a warm smile.

"I'm Asami Yuri." Yuri, who was still a bit shocked, introduced herself. Stella nodded.

"Sheesh, this was a battle." commented Yukio, who crossed his arms behind his head and walked towards us, with Kyubey on his shoulder.

_'Yes, but she got the Grief Seed. That's all what matters.'_ said Kyubey. I frowned as I looked at Kyubey.

"Speaking of that. May I see your Soul Gems?" I looked at the two. The two looked confused, but they still showed me their Soul Gems. While Stella's was still bright, Yuri's was really dark. My Soul Gem was the brightest.

"Here, you need it more then I do." I said and gave Yuri the Soul Gem. She seemed to be surprised, but still accepted it and cleared her Soul Gem with it. Now her's was a lot shinier then mine or Stella's. She gave the Grief Seed to Kyubey.

"Thanks." said Yuri, with a smile on her face.

"I guess we have to stick together as Puella Magis." I said and looked at Stella. She simply nodded and smiled.

_Sherrie looked at Charlottes Grief Seed which was now full of the 'dirt' which had acumulated in her Soul Gem. She was surprised of how so many darkness was there. Then she simply throwed it away, since it was now useless. Kyubey, who was hidden in the shadows, picked it up. For him, it was more then useless._

"And that's my story. What about you two?" I asked after finnaly telling both Yuri and Stella what my problem was. Both were surprised and glanced over to Yukio, who was lying on the couch. We were at my apartment, sitting around the coffe table and having some tea.

"So what?" Yukio rudely replied.

"Well, now I'm not surprised that you could resist Elly." said Yuri.

"I didn't need a Witch to get myself reminded on my past. I have him for that." I pointed at Yukio, who shot me a glare. I stuck out my tounge. He simply looked away (probably trying to save his dignity or hatching a revenge plan - speaking of a revenge plan, he still cannot hurt me). "So, what about you two? Stella, I saw you being in a hospital. What happened?"

Stella lowered her head. She seemed to be very shy.

"I love ballet. However one day, while I trained, suddenly, the ceiling gave up and it crushed by right leg. I was forced to countinue to live bounded to a wheelchair, until Kyubey approached me. I wished I could walk again and began my life as a Puella Magi." said Stella.

"You must be now thrilled that you can walk again." I said. Stella simply nodded. I turned to Yuri. "And what about you? There was a girl on of the TV-screen, and she looked similar to you."

"I..." Yuri bit her lip."I can't tell you."

"But, Yuri..."

"Listen, I still can't tell you anything. It's too painful for me to remember it." said Yuri harshly.

"You'll have to let it go. Tell us what happened." said Stella calmly, with an indifferent expression.

"Stella's right. Maybe we can help you." I added.

"I wish you could. But you can't." said Yuri and sighed. "My family belongs to a ninja clan. My house is outside the town, BTW. I and my older sister Saya trained to become kunoichis, female ninjas. Saya was always better then me I was dissapointed by my abilities. However, once Kyubey apporached me, I made a wish to become a better kunoichi then Saya. That was my biggest mistake." She lowered her head. "I became better, but Saya... She was jelaous at me. I was quite popular and had other hobbies, while she only had her trainings. She was a passionate kunoichi. She trained, day by day, but she never became better then me, despite the fact she's older and was obvious more skilled then me. I never realized that those trainings were her life." Yuri closed her eyes as she remembered something painful. "One night she apporached me and told me she is going and will never return. I was sleepy and wasn't aware what she meant. The next day I found out the commited suicide by throwing herself from a bridge." Yuri started to tear. "I-I...I let her kill herself! I killed my sister!"

She yelped and cried. Stella took her hand, trying to calm her down with her mere presence. Even the ignorant Yukio had a worried expression on his face as he looked at Yuri. He then frowned. Yuri bit her lip.

"Calm down." Stella whispered.

"It's not your fault." I added. Yuri countined.

"I leater saw her...s-she had a-a Witch's Kiss. I-I swore to f-find that W-witch and k-kill it." she gulped. "I n-never found her. T-the Witch."

She again broke down in tears. I and Stella tried to comfort her.

_'Everything will be alright. I promise. We'll find that Witch and kill it.'_ I said telepathicaly. _'It's a promise and I'll keep it.'_

_A girl, about 13 years old looked at the old house which was abanoded for years. She felt something, coming from the garden._

_'Asuna, there's a Witch.' said Kyubey who was sitting next to her._

_"I know, I know." Kayama Asuna muttered._

_She had long lose caramel hair and green eyes. She wore a white blazer and a red skirt. She extended her hand on which was a ring with a golden gem. On the nail of her middle finger was a little tattoo of a golden tear drop. The rings shined and her Soul Gem appeared. It was completely golden, with a tear drop mark on the top and them bottom._

_She then entered the portal that appeared in front of her. Surprisingly, she immediantly got into the Witch Lair. It looked like a sort of garden but has black-white check walls and floor and Asuna noticed a note on which stood Margot Garden. The place was pretty much twisted. There were also some rose bushes. She transformed into her Puella Magi form as she saw the Familiars apporoaching._

_Now she wore a white ball dress with red lines and her hair was bounded into a pony tail. In her hand appeared a fencing blade._

_"En garde!" She lift her fencing blade and took her battle position. Her Soul Gem took the form of a golden tear drop on her necklace. The blob-shaped creatures with hats rushed at her. However she cut them apart with precise swings._

_Suddenly, she became slower and slower, much to her surprise. She now struggeled with fighting off the Familiars. She looked at Margot. The Witch looked like a long, towering creature mostly composed of female torsos. She wore a hat with an eyeball perched on it, and was armed with two long scythes. Also, somehow, she slowed Asuna down._

_Asuna simply smiled and glew. She then speeded up towards the Witch, avoiding Margot's scythes. However, one caught her off guard and cut her torso. Asuna withdrawed, healing quickly her wound. She then frowned as she looked at the Witch._

_She runned towards Margot, avoiding the Familiars who came into her way. She then jumped, making her fence larger and cutting off the scythes._

_Then she twirled and jumped at Margot, cutting through her torso. The Witch cried out loud but soon, nothing was left from her._

_Except the Grief Seed._


	9. You have no idea how I feel

Like said, no more OC's needed. Thanks. I'm this week off, so you can expect the next chapter on next week's friday. Also, if anyone wonders how Kyubey can be at two places at once: well, there are more then one of them around. Also, I love the cliffhanger at the end.

* * *

**Entry 09: You have no idea how I feel**

I was on the balcony, looking at the city. It was night, the same evening we defeaded Elly. After I and Stella calmed Yuri down, the two went back home. It was a hard day for us all, so I guess we all needed to rest a bit. I couldn't sleep though. There were too many questions roaming in my mind. Like, why did Charlotte and Elly had notes with wishes in their mazes. I mean, they're Witches. They're born from curses. Puella Magis are the ones born from Wishes.

My head hurted.

"Hey, what's up?" I heared Yukio's voice as he came to the balcony. "Can't sleep, eh?"

"No." I replied with a sigh.

"Probably coz I'm here. I guess I'm causing you those nightmares." said Yukio.

"I won't let you go. That's my last word." I replied. He looked dissapointed.

"I hoped you'd be stupider." he said.

"Well, my bad. You shouldn't have started it." I said.

"You started it first when you called me." replied Yukio. I shutted up. I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't do anything now. Though, there was the option of releasing him from his duty, but since I didn't trust him, I kept him here.

"I know, I know... Biggest mistake of my life." I replied.

"Fact is, you ain't the only one who made such a mistake." said Yukio. He smirked and countined with a whisper. "But you're definetly one of the cutest."

"What did you say?" I blinked as I looked at him.

"Err, nothing." He looked away.

"Yes I heared you. You said I'm cute." I said.

"Yeah right. Clean your ears coz I didn't say that." he replied and walked in. I watched him with a smirk on my face.

_Yuri woke up with a yell. Her pyjamas were soaked in her own sweat and she was breathing heavily. She again had a nightmare, that she saw her sister getting killed by that motorcycle witch. It was bugging her the whole time, but the nightmares became in the last time worse and worse._

_'Could it mean that the Witch has returned?' Yuri wondered. She then opened the sash-door and walked outside. She looked at the sky filled with stars. 'No matter how or how long it takes, I'll get my revenge.'_

_'I don't understand.' she heared an another voice. Kyubey apporached her. 'Your sister would die anyways. She could've get hit by a car or something like that. There's no need to get so mad.'_

_'You have no idea how I feel now.' Yuri replied._

_'No, I don't.' replied Kyubey. 'But still, I won't prevent you from going to hunt that Witch. However, you should hurry up and get yourself a GS.'_

_Yuri was at first confused about his words and then she transformed the ring on her finger into her SG. It was again dark red, despite the fact she cleaned it earlier. She was surprised._

_"How did it get so dark so soon? I didn't use any magic." she said and looked at Kyubey. However, he was gone._

_The next morning, Kyubey acompained Stella who was walking to her ballet classes._

_'Yuri's Soul Gem is dimming. She'll have problems if she dosen't find a Grief Seed.' said Kyubey._

_'That wouldn't be good.' replied Stella._

_She had no idea what would happen when a Soul Gem turns completely black, but Kyubey told her enough times that it was important to keep the SG clean so she could use magic. So she assumed that once the SG turns black, she couldn't use any magic. That wouldn't be good if she was trapped in a Witch's Maze. She passed a few TVs which were placed behind the window of a store and noticed a few people gathering around. There was a news reoport._

_"...There have been dissapearances of humans recently, mostly girls between 12 and 17. The police dosen't want to share any informations but it is assumed someone has been kidnaping them. One of them was the top student of the Akari City University, Tobari Sophia, also a member of the bosozoku gang. She dissapeared two months ago..." said the woman._

_'It was sure a Witch who made them dissapear.' said Stella._

_'Probably.' said Kyubey._

_Sherrie was at the park, sitting on a swing and thinking about the battle with Elly. She knew the other three girls and that boy probably knew her dark secret: that she was a pathetic weakling and because of that she was bullied at school. Yes, she called herself weak, since she had a too nice and forgiving attitude. Sherrie remembered how she cried all the time, suffering from self esteem issues and feeling inadequate most of her life. However, that changed._

**-Flashback-**

_Sherrie was on her bed, with her head on her pillow, crying. Her classmates laughed at her and a boy pushed her so she spilled the lunch over her school uniform. She spent the whole day at the toilet, crying, and after the last schoolbell rung she runned back home. She had enough of her life._

_"Why, why are they d-doing this too me..." she gulped and countined crying. "W-why are they m-making me f-feel so m-miserable..."_

_'Maybe I can help you.'_

_Sherrie heared a voice and whiped her tears. She stood up and looked around, confused. She saw a cute cat like creature sitting on the open widnow._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_'I'm Kyubey. I'm a Messanger of Magic and I'll grant you a wish. Any wish you want, but under certain conditions.' replied Kyubey._

_"I wish to become more confident." said Sherrie._

_'Don't you want to hear the conditions?' asked Kyubey._

_"You can tell them leater. Now grant my wish." said Sherrie. Kyubey then apporached her._

_'Your wish is granted.' said Kyubey._

**-End of Flashback-**

_After that, Sherrie felt much better. She now had the confidence she lacked and showed everyone who teased her to not mess up with her. Sherrie smirked. Maybe she hadn't many friends, but she didn't care. She loved her new life._

_"I can't wait till we come home, onee-chan." said a little girl. "Mom will sure make pancakes."_

_"Yummy." said Asuna. Her little sister then runned forward. Asuna frowned. "Wait up, Sachi! Remember what happened the last time when you got involved into a traffic incident?"_

_"Yeah, I do. But now, we're not in a car." said Sachi. "Com'n, now! Hurry up!"_

_Asuna sighed. It was really hard to watch over her little 10 year old sister, since she was pretty hyperactive. A total contrast to the shy and quiet Asuna._

_"Maybe I'll cook today." she said._

_"That would be great." said Sachi._

_"But you need to first stop running around!" said Asuna, with a little smile on her face. Sachi apporached her big sister._

_"Just hurry, I'm hungry." she said._

_"Okay." said Asuna._

_A 15 year old girl examined the Soul Gem in her hands. She had straight brown hair and wore a green hoodie that reached above her belly button, baby blue undershirt, blue jean skirt and green flats._

_The SG in her hand was golden-green, with clover marks on the top and the bottom. And it shined._

_She walked around as the shine intesified. She arrived at an abanoded building, for which she knew it should get destroyed in a few days, since the town mayor wanted to build a new working block. She then opened the portal which had an emblem which looked like a sort of a red heart shaped flame._

_She entered a huge room, which was made of pleksiglass platforms. Around her were strange creatures which looked like black messes. On the creatures bodies were some motorcycle parts, as well as flashlights._

_"A miss." she sighed as she noticed that there was no door. This was the barrier of a Familiar._

_She then extended her hand with the SG and transformed._

_Her hair was now bound in a pony tail tied by a over sized green ribbon with her Soul gem in it. Her SG took the form of a green clover style emblem on her ribbon._

_She also gained a green shirt with white puffy sleeves and white ruffles at the belly, white skirt and white knee high boots with green string like design._

_She summoned two daggers, one in each hand and rushed at the Familiars cutting through them. The Familiars let out a strange sound, like the roar of the motorcycle, from their exhaust pipes. She cut the pipes first and then cut apart the Familiar._

_After she cut down the last Familiar, the barrier fell apart. She sighed as she de-transformed._

_"Now let's find the next barrier." she muttered. "The Witch has to be somewhere."_

_Yuri walked through the town, in a really bad mood. Her SG was dimming like crazy and she needed a GS._

_'A Witch is nearby.' she heared Kyubey's voice. Yuri's expression lighted up._

_'Great! Where?' she asked and looked around, noticing Kyubey sitting on the traffic lights._

_'Follow me.' he said and jumped down. Yuri followed him._

_'My life dosen't make any sense. It would be better for me to die, so I can join mommy and daddy whereever they are.' thought a 12 year old girl with a Witch's kiss on the neck. She was standing on the bridge above the river, and wanted to commit suicide._

_She had blonde-brown short hair with long bangs and blue eyes with a soulless expression. She wore a pink dress with white puffy sleeves, a breclet with a pink gem on her hand and black shoes and socks reaching to her knees._

_She jumped._


	10. We make a good team

Okay, I have now all the OC's I need, so special thanks to **WoWMotherFan45** (Abe Sherrie), **Heavy Lok** (Kiragaya Stella), **Rales McCoy** (Toujou Sayo), **Tamer of the Zero Unit** (Kayama Asuna) and **Jackpot2** (Shirai Miku).

Let's move on! And please keep on with the reviews, coz I'd really like to hear your opinion about the chapters and characters.

* * *

**Entry 10: We make a good team**

_She floated in a sort of empty space, with her eyes closed. A bright light engulfed her._

_'What is this? This light? Mommy, daddy, where are you?' she slowly opened her eyes._

_And noticed she has been carried by Yuri in her Puella Magi costume._

_"You're nuts." she said and put the girl down. The two were under the bridge. "How can you just quit living your life? There are too many things waiting for you to explore and see."_

_The 12 year old teared._

_"I-I wanted to see mommy and daddy again..." she cryed._

_SLAP!_

_Yuri slapped the little girl. She then looked confused at Yuri, holding her red cheek._

_"Do you really think your parents would be happy to see you commit suicide? Think twice!" said Yuri furiously. The little girl held her breath and gulped, trying to stop crying. Yuri then calmed down and patted the girl gently on her head. "Hey, everything will be alright."_

_She blinked in surprise as she saw the silver metalic breclet with the pink gem._

_"Say, are you a Puella Magi?" she asked._

_"What's that?" asked the little girl._

_'She dosen't know.' thought Yuri. Her words echoed in the little girl's mind._

_"What don't I know?" asked the girl._

_"What's your name? I'm Asami Yuri." asked Yuri._

_"I'm Tsuki Yumi." replied the little girl._

_"Nice to meet you Yumi-chan. I hope you're alright now. I didn't slap you too hard, did I?" asked Yuri. Yumi shook her head._

_"No, it's alright." she said._

_"Okay, now you asked what a Puella Magi is. Well, I'm a Puella Magi." Yuri took off her thunder like hairclip and showed it Yumi. "This is a Soul Gem in my transformed state. You have one too, your breclet."_

_Yumi looked at her breclet and took it. It transformed into a pink-golden Soul Gem with rainbow marks on the top and the bottom._

_"You can transform too..." said Yuri but trailed off as she SG suddenly started_ _to shine. Yumi's shined too._

_"What's going on?" asked Yumi._

_"A Witch's Barrier." Yuri replied. A portal opened in front of them. She took Yumi's hand. "Let's go, and keep close to me."_

_Sherrie, who was at the park, noticed that her SG shined too. She looked around, holding the SG, until a portal appeared, which she entered._

_Asuna found also a signal of portal._

_"Sachi, please, you go home. There's something I forgot to do." said Asuna._

_"Alright?" Sachi looked at her older sister in confusion._

_Toujou Sayo also looked at her green-golden SG. She again sensed a barrier and soon found it at the park. She hoped that it won't be a miss this time._

_Stella followed, together with Kyubey, the signal of her SG till she arrived at an abanoded building. She then opened the portal._

I and Yukio headed towards the bridge where the signal was the strongest. I still wasn't really good at reading SG signals, but I guessed that that was the signal of a Witch's Barrier.

_Asuna finnaly arrived at an abanoded building and entered the portal. She immedinatly tranformed into her Puella Magi self and apporached the Familiars._

_"Now let's start the dance, shall we?" she pointed her sword at the huge black mass with pipes. She knew she entered a Familiar Barrier, as there was no door around._

_Asuna deceided to end it quickly, so she speeded up and with precise cuts, she teared the Familiar apart. However, the barrier didn't dissolve, which meant there were more Familiars. The barrier consisted of white square tiles and everything was circling pretty fast. Asuna runned towards a staricase and went to an upper square-tiled platform. She saw an another girl, who had spiked legs._

_"Crime Ballet!" Stella twirled and jumped, cuting the Familiar. She suddenly felt a Familiar behind her, but that was cut apart by Asuna. Stella turned to the other girl. "Thanks."_

_"Nothing at all. My name is, BTW, Kayama Asuna." she nodded._

_"Kiragaya Stella." Stella simply replied and turned to the remaning Familiars._

_"Those Familiar's are slowly starting to annoy me." said Asuna holding her blade._

_"Me too." Stella nodded. There were three Familiars facing each of the Puella Magis._

_Stella rushed towards one of them and jumped on it. She then made fliped backwards, hovering above a Familiar and then cuting it apart._

_She turned to the remaining two and twirled, creating a sort of tornado, which drew both Familiars closer. She then cut both apart._

_"Take this!" Asuna enlarged her blade and then swung it at the remaing three Familiars, slicing them in half._

_A few seconds leater the barrier dissolved._

_Sherrie ended up in the Witch's Barrier. It was made of visible square tiles and she stood on one of the platforms. There was a staircase and some ways which lead to other platforms. The barrier around her spun rapidly, making her dizzy._

_Sherrie shook her head to clear it and focused on the Familiars. She quickly transformed and took out the dual swords which were on her back. She rushed at the Familiars slicing them in half. She simply progressed to the next floor, ignoring most of them. She wanted the Witch. She cut apart one of the Familiars which stood in her way._

_Sayo threw the dagger at one of the Familiars, stopping it. She then sliced the other, before rushing back to the startled Familiar and slicing it too. She then noticed someone on the platform below. A girl with dual swords, who just cut apart a Familiar._

_"Hey!" Sayo drew the other girl's attention._

_Sherrie blinked in surprise as she saw the other girl peeking from the uper platform. She frowned._

_"The Witch residing in this barrier is mine! You hear me?" she said. Sayo blinked in surprise._

_"What a temper." she muttered. Sherrie climbed the staircase to the platform where Sayo was. "I have a better suggestion. We won't manage to beat the Witch if we keep up beating each other. So I think we should work together and share the profit. What do you say?"_

_"No, thanks. I work alone." said Sherrie. Suddenly, Sayo rose a dagger and Sherrie startled. Sayo threw the dagger past Sherrie and hit the Familiar behind her, making it dissolve. Sherrie sweatdropped as she saw the Familiar and then looked back to Sayo. She sighed. "Alright. What's your name?"_

_"Toujou Sayo. And you are?"_

_"Abe Sherrie." Sherrie replied._

_"Let's go now." said Sayo._

_"Wait, why should I follow your lead?" asked Sherrie and crossed her arms._

_"How old are you?" asked Sayo._

_"13. And you?" asked Sherrie._

_"15. You should respect the older. Also, I saved you. Now, let's go." said Sayo._

_"You got a point. But this is only part-time partnership." said Sherrie and followed Sayo into the next lair._

_After a few more, they finnaly ended up at the Witch's room._

_The lair looked like the rest of the barrier, except the Witch in the middle of the room. She looked like a silver motorcycle on legs and it had arms._

_"We need a plan..." said Sayo. She blinked as Sherrie simply jumped in._

_"Who needs a plan? I don't!" replied Sherrie as she rushed towards the Witch._

_She then jumped and punched the Witch with her bare hands. It was so intense that the Witch staggered back. She then drew out her dual swords._

_"Take this!" Sherrie yelled. However, the Witch kicked her back so Sherrie hit the wall. She managed to get up as her wounds healed._

_"I guess I'll have to follow Sherrie's plan." muttered Sayo._

_She summoned a silver dagger and made it larger. She then threw it at the Witch, piercing with the dagger through her. Sayo apporached Sherrie._

_"She'll be startled for a couple of minutes. Do you have a powerful finisher attack? We could combine them and finish of the Witch." said Sayo, drawing out two daggers._

_"Sure I have." replied Sherrie._

_Sherrie then crossed her dual swords and charged up. Sayo crossed her daggers, which she coated with energy, lenghting them._

_"X Dynasty!" She rushed and sliced the Witch in an X-shape._

_Sherrie then fired an orange blast, finnaly defeading the Witch._

_Sayo then picked up the Grief Seed and adressed Sherrie._

_"We make a good team." she said._

_"Whatever." replied Sherrie, rolling her eyes._


	11. This is for my sister!

Well, tommorow's my B-Day, and since I'm in good mood, I'll post today two chapters instead one. Enjoy!

* * *

_Entry 11: This is for my sister!_

I and Yukio obviously entered a Witch's Barrier. I didn't see any Familiars, yet I had some feeling they were here.

"This place is making be dizzy." Yukio complained. I sweatdropped.

"Try to ignore it." I said. We were walking on a tiled pleksiglass floor, with no one around. Suddenly, some sort of music started to play.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The Godfather theme...?" Yukio muttered, surprised. Suddenly, we were surrounded by Familiars.

"Summon Analyzer." I pierced them with my sight.

_'Dora. The silver witch's minion, whose duty is to declare her opinion. She makes a nuisance of herself with the roaring from the pipes extending from her body as she moves about like a freak sandstorm. She hates magnets.'_

"Alright, so summon some magnets and let's the hell get outta here." said Yukio.

I sighed. For all I knew, my illusions only worked if the person who saw them truly believed that whatever I summoned is there. Either it dosen't work. The illusion will get broken. I hoped the Doras'd be stupid enough to fail for this.

"Sakkaku!"

I concentrated on a huge blue-red magnet and I tried to concentrate on it's magnetizing powers. Diffrent as the ribbons or cheese I managed to summon earlier, this magnet was huge and therefore drained me. Luckily, the Dora got out of our way, running away from the magnet on which I kept concetraining. I hoped I'd have enough energy for the fight against the Witch.

_Yuri threw her sais into a Familiar, paralyizing it long enough so she and Yumi could get to the entrance to the next room._

_"I-I don't get it. What are we doing here? What are these creatures?" asked Yumi, who was dragged by Yuri across the place to the next lair._

_"You're a Puella Magi. Transform and battle the Familiars." said Yuri._

_"B-but how?" asked Yumi._

_"Somehow." Yuri replied, rolling her eyes. She could say what she wanted but it was obvious that Kyubey didn't explain anything to Yumi. She groaned. "Just keep close to me."_

_She then summoned a larger sai and cut apart two Familiars who were standing in the way. The two countined running._

_They managed to reach the Witch's lair. It was different then the other rooms. This platform looked like a street under a cross bridge and the road was twisted, with some strange signs everywhere._

_"Keep calm." Yuri told the younger girl. Yumi held her breath as they went into the room. The eyes of both girls wided as they saw the Witch. She was made of motorcycle pieces which already rusted._

_Yumi gulped and hid behind the stunned Yuri._

_"That's the monster which killed my parents..." Yumi whispered. Yuri gave her a stunned glance and then turned to the Witch. It was also the Witch who killed Yuri's sister._

_Yuri gritted her teeth as the Familiars apporached. With a yell, she runned towards them, cutting them apart madly._

_Yumi watched all of this, concered. She was stunned, lost, worried, confued and afraid of this place. But more, she was afraid that something might happen to Yuri._

_Yuri turned madly to the Witch and summoned thousands of sais, directing them towards the Witch. The Witch only summoned more Familiars which took the hit for her. Driven by rage, Yuri summoned a huge sai and directed it towards the Witch. She, however, swung with her arm, hitting Yuri, making her fly backwards and hitting the wall._

_"Yuri-chan!" Yumi yelled in dismay._

My eyes wided. I felt something, though I had no idea what. I countined running.

"We're near!" I said as we went through the last door. Yukio nodded, following me.

We entered the Witch's lair.

My eyes wided as we saw Yuri lying, apperantly knocked out. The Witch was nearing a girl who was crying.

I jumped and countered the Witch's arm with my katana, while Yukio brought the girl away. She was afraid, yet she fought him.

"I need to see Yuri-chan! She's hurt!" she yelled.

"Calm down!" Yukio hissed, but the girl runned towards Yuri. I jumped backwards as the Witch tried to knock me out with an another swing of her arm.

"Summon Analyzer!"

The Digital Screen showed me two pictures. One was of the Witch which looked like a motorcycle, called Motorcycle Form and the other was the current form of the Witch, called Rust Form.

_'Gisela. The silver witch, with a liberal nature. She dwells in a barrier where everything moves at high speed, but the witch herself is dull. She unfortunately can not use any sort of scientific power. Her body was once dazzling with silver, but she has tarnished gazing upon the coastal sunset.'_

"It dosen't say how we should beat her!" I said aloud. Though, the fact that the movements of the Witch were slow was enough to save time to figure out how to beat her. I moved backwards, pointing my katana at the Witch. "Is Yuri alright?"

I turned to Yukio, the girl and Yuri.

"She'll be fine." said Yukio as he noticed that Yuri moved. She tried to get up.

"That Witch, she killed my sister." she said. She had a nasty hit, and some of her skin was ripped so that blood dripped from her wounds. Yet, she could stand.

"Yuri, you're wounded, you can't fight." I said.

"Yes, I can." said Yuri. I turned to Gisela.

"Yami no Kizu!"

I fired a purple sickle of energy. However, Gisela seemed to be somewhat resistant to it. Her armor made of metal defended her.

"Now what?" I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe I can help." said the other girl. I turned to her. "I don't know much about being a Puella Magi, but I won't let anyone harm Yuri-chan."

I, Yuri and Yukio watched her transform. Her silver metalic breclet with the pink gem turned into a golden-pink Soul Gem with rainbow emblems on the top and bottom. She activated it, emmiting a pink wave of energy and transformed.

She now wore a pink silky dress with white puffed sleeves. On the dress was a white apron and her hair was tied with a white ribbon into a loose ponytail. She wore a ribbon around her neck on which was her Soul Gem which looked like a rainbow like gem. She wore white shoes and held a hammer in her hands which looked too big and too heavy for her.

However, she rushed towards Gisela and with a mighty jump, she hit the Witch. The top of the Witch, which looked like the front part of a motorcycle, started to crack.

Yuri stood up and rose her hand.

"Yumi, get outta there!" she yelled. Yumi listened to her and withdrawed.

"This is for my sister!" she said.

Yuri's hand was filled with static, blue electricity appeared in her hand. She pointed her hand towards the sky.

"Hateshiganai..." she chanted. On the sky appeared dark thunder clouds. "..Yoarashi!"

The attack could be translated as Eternal Night Storm. And it was. This was Yuri's finisher attack. Blue thunders stroke Gisela tearing it apart. We watched it, until nothing was left. Except for the Grief Seed, which top looked like a grip from a bike.

It was over.

_A 15 year old girl looked at the picture of herself and a boy. Both were happy, with the boy giving a small victory sign. She hugged the picture._

_"Kalin." she sighed, whispering his name. She missed him._

_She had sea green eyes and medium bloned hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She wore a light blue blouse under a grey vest, blue denim shorts and white sneakers._

_A shadow passed by looking at the girl._

_'Time for a wish.' said Kyubey._


	12. I did it!

**Entry 12: I did it!**

The Barrier dissapeared as we exited. It was already evening. We all blinked in confusion as we saw 4 other Puella Magis. I recognized Stella and Sherrie, but I didn't know about the other two.

"We arrived too late. They have already beaten the Witch." said Sherrie, not very happy.

"Shesh, I never thought I'd see so many Puella Magi's here." said a 15 year old girl cheerfully.

"Puella Magis and him." Sherrie pointed at Yukio.

"Wou, wou wait..." I rose my hands. "I think we all need to talk about this. How about an introduction first? My name is Shirohane Kaen and I'm 15 years old."

"Kiragaya Stella, 14." said Stella.

"Toujou Sayo. I'm also 15." said Sayo.

"I'm Kayama Asuna. I'm 13." said Asuna.

"I don't get the point of this but, who cares. I'm Abe Sherrie, 13." said Sherrie.

"Tsuki Yumi. I'm 12." said Yumi, who was standing behind Yuri and holding her arm.

"I'm Asami Yuri and I'm 16. That makes me the oldest." said Yuri. Sayo, Asuna and Yumi looked at Yukio. He gave them a what glance. He then sighed.

"I'm Zetsuba Yukio. And the only reason I'm here is because of her." he pointed at me.

"How cute." Sherrie gave a sly smile. Yukio returned with a glare.

"Ow, well. I guess since we all now know each other, we could team up sometimes..." I started but was cut off by Sherrie.

"Don't even think about it!" she said. "We have here 7 Puella Magis. I doubt there are enough Witches for us all. I'm fighting on my own."

"Fighting alone won't help you much once you realize you'll need help. Then it might be too late." said Stella. Sherrie glared at her.

"Sherrie has temper." said Sayo. "But I gotta agree with her." She took out a Grief Seed. "There's a low amount of Grief Seeds and us are too many."

"Well, we could share the Grief Seeds." I said and pulled out mine. It turned out they were identical.

"You have the same Grief Seeds." said Asuna.

"We were fighting Gisela, a motorcycle like Witch." said Yuri.

"Funny. I just wanted to say the same thing for me and Sayo." said Sherrie.

"How can a Witch be at two places at once?" asked Yumi.

_'The answer is simple. One of the Witches you were fighting was a Familiar.'_ we all heared Kyubey's voice in our heads.

"Explain it." said Sherrie.

_'Familiars, who feed on the dispair of humans, can sometimes grow and become a Witch. It needs time though.'_ said Kyubey.

"So, we let the Familiars rampage and destroy everything, wait till they become Witches and then kill them and get a Grief Seed? Interesting." Sherrie had a sly smile. Stella frowned.

"We won't do that. Sherrie, you forget that we're talking about innocent human lifes who'll get hurt by the minions if we don't interupt." said Stella.

"Stella's right. We're Puella Magi's, it's our duty to protect humans." said Asuna.

"Talk what you want but I'm sick of this." said Sherrie. "And don't forget. Whoever comes into my way is done, I promise."

With that said, she walked away.

"Though I don't like her, she's right. It's not like Grief Seeds will start to fall from the sky." said Sayo and left too.

Asuna shrugged.

"I need to go home. See ya." she said shyly and left. I turned to Stella.

"I will help you if you need help. But I'm afraid that I'll keep on working alone." she said and left.

I lowered my head with a sigh and turned to Yuri and Yumi.

"I guess you two'll leave too." I said.

"I know Sherrie and the others are probably right, but you saved my life a few times. The best thing I can do is to pay the debt I owe you." said Yuri. I smiled.

"I guess I'm in too." said Yumi. "I don't have any experience, but I hope you and Yuri-chan can teach me more."

I had a wide grin on my face.

"That's the spirit." I said and glanced over to Yukio. He sighed.

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

_Shirai Miku looked at her Soul Gem which recently formed from her contract with Kyubey. It was golden-blue, with a heart on the top and the bottom. And it shone. She looked curiously at it, following the signal as it got stronger. Kyubey followed her silently. Miku finnaly arrived at a dead-end street._

_"There's nothing here." she said._

_'Yes it is. Extend your SG.' replied Kyubey._

_Miku extended the egg like gem and a portal appeared. Miku gulped and firmly entered the barrier. She transformed._

_Her Puella Magi uniform consisted of a blue T-shirt which shoved her bellybutton and a blue puffed skirt. There was some white cloth underneath the skirt. On her chest was her SG, a blue heart in the middle of a white ribbon. Around her waist was a white belt tied diagonaly, which had a dark blue heart mark on the side. She wore white stockings and brown shoes and also white arm warmers which reached to her elbows._

_In her hands appeared a blue bow and an arrow as she slowly walked around the barrier. The barrier seemed to consist of toys. The heart on her belt lighted up and darkned as Miku moved through the barrier. It was a sort of sensor which could help her detect the Witch and identify it._

_Suddenly, she was surrounded by cute, black bear like creatures._

_Miku withdrawed, pointing her arrow at the bear minions. She then let the arrow go. It teared through the minions, destroying them all._

_"They're pretty weak." Miku muttered as Kyubey jumped on her shoulders._

_'Better watch out.' he said._

_"I will, I will." Miku nodded as the locator shone and produced a sound. Miku turned around and saw the Witch. "Found you!"_

_She took off the locator and it produced a little screen._

_"Rosasharn, the Toy witch." she read._

_The toy witch looked sorta like a girl with a hood. However, it had no face, only a sort of ball/mirror as a head. Miku prepeared an another arrow and fired it, concentrating all her power into this shot._

_The Witch neared._

_"And go!" she fired the arrow and hit the Witch. It exploded, leaving a Grief Seed._

_"I did it!" Miku smiled as she picked up the Grief Seed._

_'Welldone.' said Kyubey._

A few days passed after the meeting with the other Puella Magis. I used Gisela's GS to clear mine, Yuri and Yumi's SG. However, since there were no new Witches, there were no new Grief Seeds. I had some feeling that Sherrie wanted to try out what Kyubey told her.

"Helo, class, today we have a new student." said our teacher as a girl entered the classroom.

"I'm Shirai Miku. Nice to meet you." she said. She then glanced over to me. She seemed to be surprised for some reason. I was surprised too after what I saw. She wore a ring with a blue gem.

She was a Puella Magi.


	13. What was your Wish?

**Entry 13: What was your wish?**

"There's a new Puella Magi? You're kidding." said Yuri, after I told her about the newcomer.

"I'm not kidding. Her name is Shirai Miku." I said. I and Yuri were having lunch outside school.

"I'd like to meet her." said Yuri.

"Anyways, how's Yumi-chan doing?" I asked.

"My parents are currently outside the town, but I'll leater tell them that I deceided that Yumi'll stay with me since her parents were killed by Gisela." said Yuri.

"It's sad. Especially for someone like Yumi-chan. She's pretty naive and childish." I said.

"She ain't the only one." I and Yuri heared a voice. Yukio apporached us.

"Really funny." I frowned.

"Hey, relax." he said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I calmed a bit down.

"Someone would think you two are a couple." Yuri snickered. I and Yukio swiftly got away from each other and glared at Yuri. She simply giggled.

_Miku apporached a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, who was chuckling and speaking with some of his friends._

_"Kalin?" she called out._

_"Miku?" Kalin looked at the girl. "It's nice to see you again!"_

_The two hugged._

_"We haven't seen each other for a long time, have we?" said Kalin._

_"Yes. I never thought I'd meet you here." said Miku. 'Actually, I did.'_

_She added as a thought._

_"My father got a job in Akari City, here in Japan. That's why we had to move." said Kalin._

_"Hey, Kalin, who's this?" asked a boy._

_"This is my friend Shirai Miku. We met each other three years ago, when her family transfered to America." said Kalin._

_"I was new and I couldn't understand anyone, nor anyone could understand me, but Kalin helped me. Two years leater, I had to move back to Japan." said Miku._

_She remembered well how she and Kalin promised they'ed meet each other again someday. However, when she came back to America during a vacation from school, she heard that he moved and that no one remembers where his family moved too._

_But thanks to Kyubey, she could finnaly tell him her secret._

_Suddenly, it rung and Miku snapped out of her thoughts._

_"I need to go to P.E. class. See ya." said Kalin. Miku sighed. It bothered her a bit they weren't in the same class._

Leater, after school was over Yuri, Yukio and I went to Yumi's school to pick her up.

"So, Yuri-chan. What should we do now?" asked Yumi.

"How about training?" Yuri suggested, looking at me. "I guess some training would help you to expand your ablities."

"Good idea." I said.

"Say, wouldn't it make your Soul Gem dim when you use magic?" asked Yukio. I lowered my head. I forgot that.

"He's right." I turned to Yuri. She rose an eyebrow, knowing too that Yukio was telling the truth.

"Maybe you should list your ablities and think about new ones. I could help you, since I'm connected to your wish." said Yukio. I blinked in surprise.

"Yuri, please slap me or something. I think I'm dreaming." I said. Too bad Yuri did exactly what I wanted. I felt my cheek burning and snapped at her. "I didn't mean it litteraly!"

Yuri snickered.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Yukio. "First you complain that I won't help you and when I do, you complain again."

"It was unexpected." I replied.

"Seems like Yukio-kun likes Kaen-chan." said Yumi with a wide grin. I turned red. Yukio too.

_Sherrie, who was sitting on a tall building, looked at her SG. She was in her Puella Magi uniform, roaming around the city for any new Witches or Familiars who could become Witches. The SG she held had the form of an orange circle with a sword piercing it. And it was darker then normaly. She put it back on her collarbone._

_'This place... it's filled with Puella Magis. Too many for my taste.' she thought as she left._

_Stella looked at the Witch she found today. The Witch, Arzt Kochen (Doctor Cooking) looked like a huge hypodermic needle. Forks were everywhere and came out of the Witch's body. The Witch had an Excessively devoted nature._

_'After shoving anesthetic into the humans who enter her barrier, she cuts out their injured parts and completely cooks them. However, there are no humans who can endure this surgery. There is nothing that she can save. Weakness: Things that have no need for her. Her cries of 'pssh pssh' are the sound of her syringes and forks.'_

_The forks, her Familiars, attacked Stella, but she escaped them and jumped at the Witch._

_"Cutting-Point Needles!" she shouted as she summoned her weapon. She then stroke down. "Return to zero!"_

_She then landed on the Witch, cutting her apart._

_Stella threw back her hair and picked up her GS._

_'It'll be enough for today.' she thought._

_On the other side of the town was an another girl, Asuna, fighting against a Witch._

_The Witch was humanoid with a whistle for a head and a circular cage for a dress. The witch had a smaller, rabbit-like form that hid inside of the outer shell's dress. She was called Ritterrüstung von Heulsuse (KnightArmor from Crybaby): The outer shell is a beastmaster, but the main body is a timid rabbit. She was a beast tamer type Witch with a coward nature._

_Around her was a barrier, decorated with cages. Asuna had a problem with escaping the Familiars, small cats with mouths on their foreheads, as well as the Witch's whip._

_Asuna jumped backwards and swiftly cut apart the whip. She then went to the Witch and tried to break through with her sword. She landed a few good hits until the Witch attacked back, summoning an another whip._

_Asuna escaped it and faced the Familiars, who all attacked her. She speeded up and dodged them, so the Familiars hit the Witch. On the cage appeared cracks._

_Asuna enlarged her blade and cut through the Witch._

_She breathed deeply as she looked at the GS which floated down._

I looked at my list. There stood: Witch Analysing (Summon Analyzer), summoning illusions (Sakkaku), finisher purple energy sickle attack (Yami no Kizu), enchanced defensive powers.

"Shouldn't that mean I can summon Barriers?" I asked loudly. I, Yukio, Yumi and Yuri were in Yuri's room, working on the lists.

"Probably. You should try it." said Yuri.

Her list consisted of summoning sai's, even thousands of them, making them larger; summoning red thunders and her finnisher attack: Hateshiganai Yoarashi, or Eternal Night Storm. I added 'connection with Yukio' and looked over to Yumi's. On her stood 'making a large hammer'.

"Say, Yumi, don't you have more powers?" Yukio asked as he looked at Yumi's list.

"Not really, but I guess I'll have more." Yumi shrugged.

"Say, what was your wish?" asked Yuri.

"I wished not to be afraid of earthquakes anymore." said Yumi.

"That was your wish? How... Ouch!" Yukio glared at me as I stepped on his foot, before he could say something which would insult Yumi.

"Maybe you can create earthquakes. That would be cool." said Yuri. She then added one more note to her list. It read: using shadows (needs name).

"How do you mean using shadows?" I asked.

"Before my sister died, I could use shadows in my fights with Witches. It was my first movement, since shadows provide everything a ninja needs. It stopped after she commited suicide." said Yuri. "I never named it."

"I wonder why you couldn't use it anymore." I said.

_'The answer is simple.'_ We all looked at Kyubey who suddenly appeared. _'Since Yuri negleced her wish subconsiciously because of her sister's death, she also refused the power she got with the wish.'_

"But my sister's death was avanged. I guess I could try it again." said Yuri, determinated. "I'll name it Saya no Kage, to honour my sister."

Suddenly, we all snapped. Kyubey looked outside.

'A Witch's Barrier.' he said.

"Let's go!" I said as we all jumped on our feet.

**xXx**

After using force to enter the last lair, we finnaly faced the today's Witch.

"Summon Analyzer!" I exclaimed. The Digital screen appeared, showing the image of the Witch. She looked like a shooting gallery dummy, with target circles spiraling outward from her forehead. The forehead had a large hole that extended to the back of the head, like a bullet hole. Her arms were giant blades that were used like scissors, and she had no lower body or legs.

_'Weiße Königin (White Queen). The witch of bullets, with a guilty nature. Because she feels like she's always being blamed for something, when someone enters her barrier, she eliminates them immediately.'_

There were small target like Familiars hovering around.

"Cut!" the Witch shouted.

"I'm first!" Yumi exclaimed, making her hammer bigger. "Shudder of Earth!"

She slammed with her hammer at the ground, creating a yellow wave which hit the Familiars in front of the Witch. They all dissapeared.

"Welldone Yumi!" said Yuri. "Kaen and Yukio, you distract the Witch!"

"Cut!"

I and Yukio nodded. He whistled.

"Hey you dumb dummy! Try to get us!" he yelled. I sweatdropped.

The Witch fell for it and turned to us.

"Cut!"

"Saya no Kage!" Yuri said. A pit appeared beneath her and she dissapeared into it. Only a traveling circular shadow was seen.

She hovered towards us.

"Summon Barrier!" I exclaimed, summoning a purple barrier around me, Yukio and Yumi. The Witch used her scissor weapon to break through it.

Suddenly, Yuri emered from behind the Witch with a large sai and cut it apart.

"Cut!"

It was the Witch's last yell, before she dissapeared.


	14. I'm My Sister's Guardian!

**WoWMotherFan45**: It will pass a while before everything starts to crumble down. This fic is supposed to have about 30 and something chapters.

* * *

**Entry 14: I'm my sister's guardian**

_Yukio was walking through the streets of Akari City. He seemed to be somewhat exhausted. He hated his guardian job. He wasn't a guardian, he was a demon. And demons don't protect people. Especially not those of his ranking. Yet, it confused him that Kaen, despite all those years of torment, didn't torture him. The only thing she did was making him her guardian, and that only mildly annoyed him. He sometimes wondered if she's a bit loca. Wierd, sure, that was already proved._

_He then noticed Asuna, who followed her sister, Sachi. They were going to the park._

_"Hey." he greeted the girl. Asuna blinked in surprise, since she didn't expect to see him._

_"Hi." she said shyly._

_"Onee-san, com'n. I can't wait to get to the park." Sachi pulled her sister's hand._

_"Okay, okay." Asuna smiled and looked at Yukio. "Are you coming with us?"_

_"Why not?" Yukio shrugged. He anyways hadn't anything better to do._

_Leater, at the park, the two were sitting on the bench looking at Sachi who was playing._

_"So, how is Kaen doing?" asked Asuna._

_"She's fine. She was asleep when I left." said Yukio._

_"She said you were the reason of her wish. That must mean she really likes you." said Asuna. Yukio hmpfed._

_"Yeah, sure. This is only a revenge act for the years of torture." he said._

_"Oh..." Asuna looked away._

_"Hey, Asuna..." Asuna rose her head and looked at Yukio. "What was your wish?"_

_"Why are you asking?" she wondered._

_"Just been curious..." he replied. Asuna lowered her head._

_"You see, three years ago, my family got into a car crash and my sister lost the ability to walk. Since I didn't have any friends because of my shyness, my sister was everything to me. So, I wished for her to walk again." said Asuna._

_"I don't get it. Why do humans try to be selfless when at the end it will bring them only sorrow?" asked Yukio._

_"How do you mean it?" asked Asuna._

_"Well, let's take your sister for an example. You wished for her to walk again, but in one or two days, what do I know, a car could hit her again and kill her. That's what I meant." said Yukio. Asuna frowned._

_"That will never happen! I'm my sister's guardian, and I won't let her get hurt!" she yelled at him angrily._

_"Wonder how long." Yukio smirked slily. Asuna was speachless. "Humans are really fragile beings. You and the others won't stand the pressure long."_

_"Why are you talking in such manner?" asked Asuna._

_"Coz I'm not a human, I'm a demon. Believe me, I saw such things many times. Heroic sacrifices will be soon forgotten. Say, does your sister know about your sacrisfice?" he asked. Asuna gulped, becoming again the shy-girl-self._

_"She dosen't." she said._

_"There you go." said Yukio victoriously._

_"Still, I know I did the right thing. That's enough to keep my moral high." said Asuna. Yukio frowned. Asuna then looked over to Sachi._

_However, she wasn't there._

_"Sachi? Sachi-chan!" she called out. She looked around._

_"I can't find her." she said._

_"Your ring is glowing." said Yukio, pointing at her hand. On it was the ring formed Soul Gem. And it glew._

_"You mean, here's a Witch? Oh no!" Asuna gulped._

_Sachi looked at the paintings on the walls. She was inside the Witch's lair. The sky looked like a Van Gogh painting in orange and white. Around her were stone monuments and incredibly large memorieals. The ground was ash-gray and white._

_Around her were some strange creatures, Familiars which looked like some white ghosts, resembling Picasso's Guernica. In front of Sachi was the Witch which looked like the Arc de Triomphe._

_"YOU LIKE MY ARTWORKS? YOU LIKE MY ARTWORKS? YOU LIKE MY ARTWORKS?..."_

_A deep voice echoed through the lair. Sachi gulped._

_"THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL, THEY'RE BAUTIFUL, THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL...AIN'T THEY? AIN'T THEY?!"_

_"Y-yes." Sachi shuddered._

_"OF COURSE THEY ARE! OF COURSE THEY ARE! THEY'RE ALL MINE! MINE EXISTANCE IS BLESSED!"_

_Sachi gulped. She was once at a museum and she already saw those paintings._

_"YOU LIKE THIS ONE? YOU LIKE THIS ONE? TELL ME!"_

_The Witch showed a picture of Van Goghs Sunflowers._

_"I-I like it, but it's not yours. It's Van Goghs..." she whispered nervously._

_"NO IT'S MINE!" The Witch screeched._

_Sachi startled._

_"Sachi!" she heared someone calling for her. She turned around and saw her sister and Yukio fighting off some Familiars._

_"Onee-chan!" Sachi called out, but got caught by one of the Familiars._

_"YOU'LL BECOME A PIECE OF MY ARTWORK!" she heared the Witch talking._

_"No!" Sachi yelled._

_"Sachi!" Asuna cut down a Familiar and turned to the one which held her sister. "Let her go!"_

_She cut apart that Familiar too. She then turned to her sister, who was crying._

_"I want to go home..." Sachi said._

_"We'll go home, don't worry. But we need to kill this Witch." said Asuna. However, this wasn't possible since they got encircled by Familiars._

_'Damnit, Kaen, where are you?!' though Yukio._

_"KAEN!"_

I woke up out of sudden. It was like Yukio was calling me. Though, I didn't understand. Maybe it had something to do with our bond.

_'Kaen, there's a Witch.'_ said Kyubey, sitting on the open window.

"I know." I said. I rushed out of my apartment and saw Stella, who was going home from her ballet practise.

"A Witch appeared." I told her. She nodded, with a firm expression on her face.

_Yukio summoned a sword which glew in a dark aura and he and Asuna cut down the Familiars. However, they kept apporaching and Asuna felt that her Soul Gem is slowly darkening._

_'I need to hold on. A bit longer!' she thought._

_"YOU ALL WILL BECOME PARTS OF MY ARTWORKS!" said the Witch. The three looked closer at the statues. They were made of human limbs._

_Asuna startled while Sachi screamed. Her Soul Gem reached a critic point._

_"Yami no Kizu!"_

_The blast destroyed the Familiars in front of them._

"Summon Barrier!"

I and Stella jumped into the circle made by the Familiars and I created a protective barrier which held off the Familiars.

"Where have you been?!" Yukio yelled at me.

"Sorry." I shrugged and turned to the Familiars and the Witch. "Summon Analyzer!"

_'Michaela. The artist witch's minion. Her role is to be a piece of artwork. Any human that has been killed by this witch will have their body parts placed within this familiar.'_

_'Izabel. The artist witch. Her nature is vanity. Without a slightest doubt, she believes her existence is blessed. Wanting someone to see her work, she often interferes with human world. However within her barrier only exist works that you have probably seen somewhere before. To defeat this witch, just bring a well-known critic with you.'_

"Great, the only problem is, we don't have a well known critic." Yukio complained.

"I'll distract the minions. You two kill the Witch. Asuna, you two get out of here. Hurry!" Stella gave us firm commands.

Asuna nodded. Her SG shone and she and her sister got out of the barrier.

"Cutting-Point Needles!" Stella jumped out of the protective barrier and swiftly twirled, killing the Michaelas.

I and Yukio got also out of the barrier and faced Izabel.

"How are we supposed to beat her?" he asked.

"You distract her. I'll try to slice her in half." I replied.

"And how?" asked Yukio.

"You do the best thing you can: bad-mouth her and her paintings." I replied and runned around, appearing behind the Witch.

"Alright." Yukio shrugged. "Hey, Izabel! Your paintings suck! They're totally out!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The Witch screeched.

"I already saw them in a museum. Yours are bad copies, nothing but trash!" said Yukio.

While Yukio distracted the Witch, I pondered how to beat her. She was made of stone, so it would be hard.

_'Kaen, hurry!'_ I heared a hiss of Yukio's voice in my head.

_'I'm working on it!'_ I replied.

_'Work faster!'_

I sighed. If all the other Puella Magis could make their weapons larger, then I could do it too, right?

The katana in my hands glew and became larger. It was almost the same height as I was. The blade was wider then the lower part of my arm.

"Alright!" I jumped high, appearing over Izabel. "Yami no Kizu!"

The blade shone in a purple aura, but didn't release any energy sickle. Instead, it tore through the Witch, slicing her in half.

The Witch screamed and exploded, dissapearing. The Familiars also vanished and the barrier slowly flickered.

I walked over to the Grief Seed. It had a sort of arc on the bottom and on the top was a cup. The barrier then vanished.

"This was close, don't you think guys?" I said. I had a wide smile on my face.

"Congratulations on defeading the Witch." said Stella. We got apporached by Asuna and Sachi.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"Sachi is, but I..." Asuna showed her SG. It was very dark, almost black. There were some golden spots though. I gave her Izabel's Grief Seed.

"Here, you'll need it more then I do." I said. She got red, being surprised.

"Thanks." she whispered, using the GS on her SG. The darkness on the Soul Gem vanished.

"Thanks to you too Stella." I told her. She nodded.

"Let's go home!" said Sachi. "Asuna-chan, you have to explain me what happened."

"Okay." said Asuna and smiled.

We bid goodbye to each other and went to our homes. Yukio seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the human race and their needs for sacrisfice." he said.

"Of course you don't understand it. I doubt you ever had someone you liked and wanted to do everything to protect the person." I said. "Still, sacrisifices are important. Everyone makes them. There's no other way to achieve a goal."

"You're speaking of protection. Why did you want me to protect you? I mean, there are thousands of other wishes you could make. Yet you wasted yours on me. Why?" Yukio asked. I smiled.

"You'll understand it. Some time." I said. I gave then a mischievous smile and runned away. "Com'n!"

_Yukio looked at the girl. For some reason, there was a tiny little spark, a feeling inside of him._

_He somewhat liked Kaen._


	15. You need to let the past go

**I only own the OC's Kaen, Yuri, Yumi and Yukio.**

* * *

**Entry 15: You need to let the past go**

_A girl, with tan skin and maroon eyes, looked at the doctor who apporached her and her father._

_"We couldn't do anything." he said._

_"P-please..." Her father tried to hold back his tears. Sayo meanwhile cried like a river._

_"MOM!" she yelled, looking at the white sheet which covered her mother's dead corpse._

_"NO!"_

_Sayo yelled as she woke up. She was in her bed, soaked in her own sweat._

_"It was, just a dream." she breathed deeply. It was a nightmare. She dreamed it day by day, night by night. Sayo stood up and fetched herself a glass of water in the kitchen._

_She was once a normal girl with a normal life, not really popular, but everyone was ok with her. She had friends and a loving family._

_That was until the day her mother got killed in a car accident. Her father to fell into depression, blaming himself because he had asked her pick up something for him. He ended up working at later hours and if he was home he'd avoid Sayo and mop within his study. Sayo was depressed too, but seeing the state her father was in, she decided stay strong for both of them. She was somewhat succsesful, though she lost her friends, since she refused to talk with them about what happened._

_Sayo felt a shadow over her. She gave a bitter smile. It was the same shadow which apporached her that day._

_She was walking home and ended up meeting Kyubey, whom she took with her. He was really cute and she didn't think anything bad about him._

_However, as she arrived at home she found her father trying to using some drugs. That was when Kyubey offered her the chance to save him. Sayo remembered well the wish she made._

_'I wish to stop my father from committing suicide.'_

_Once the wish was granted, her father just dropped down and cried and she cried too._

_Sayo sighed and looked at her SG, now in the form of a silver breclet which had a green diamond. Since then, she worked hard and battled as a Puella Magi. Life became somewhat normal again, since her father snapped out of his depression._

_Though, the question which bothered Sayo was: how long will she take to fall into depression?_

_'Hey, Sayo, would you come out?'_

_Sayo heared a voice. It was Sherrie, whom she befriended. Sayo quickly got dressed up and got out of her house. Sherrie was waiting for her._

_"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Sayo._

_"I couldn't sleep." said Sherrie._

_"So you deceided to come to my house?" asked Sayo, confused._

_"Don't look at me like that, you couldn't sleep either." said Sherrie._

_"I don't want to talk about it." said Sayo firmly. She told Sherrie what happened to her and Sherrie told her what was her wish. The feeling of being abanoded connected them._

_"Anyways, you need to let the past go, like me. It won't bring your mother back." said Sherrie._

_"I hope you're right." Sayo sighed. "But don't worry, I can take care for myself."_

_"Yeah right." Sherrie replied sarcastically. Sayo made a fake smile._

_"Daijoubu." she said. Sherrie narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe Sayo'll be fine._

_Suddenly, Sayo's breclet and Sherrie's ring started to shine._

_"Two Witches?" asked Sayo._

_"Who knows, maybe they're just Familiars." replied Sherrie. "We'll part up and seek out for them."_

_Sayo nodded and the two girls departed. Sherrie transformed and, after some searching, found her barrier first. She entered it, ending up in some twisted street like place. There were hearts and toys for dogs all over the place._

_She then noticed the Familiars. It were humans, yet they were bigger then her, dressed in colorfull clothes._

_Those Familiars were known as Bartels. The canine witch's minions, whose duty is interior design. They have no will and are simply mannequins who revolve in place. A canine witch, unloved by anyone, was unable to create minions with free will._

_Sherrie gritted her teeth. She entered a Familiar Barrier. She hoped Sayo had more luck, since they couldn't waste their magic on Familiars. Not now._

_The Bartels weren't moving around, they simply stood there. Sherrie smirked and rushed towards them, taking out her dual swords._

_The fight won't last long._

_Sayo, who managed to find the Witch's Barrier, was running through the labyrint which had a similar design to the one in which Sherrie was. She ignored all Familiars, since they ignored her._

_Finnaly, she entered the last lair._

_The Witch she saw looked like a white dog which head was covered in a pink, bush like hair and ribbons._

_Sayo held her breath, dropping her daggers._

_The Witch was Uhrmann, the canine witch, with a craving nature. She has taken on the form of a dog in the vain hope of being loved by all. Humans who enter her barrier can't help but embrace her in concern. One hoping to defeat her can do so by feigning love._

_Sayo couldn't._

_"I hope Sayo left me something to fight against." muttered Sherrie as she hurried through the Witch's Barrier._

_She managed to enter the last lair and frowned upon what she saw. Sayo was weaponless and she hugged the Witch._

_Sherrie felt too the charm the Witch was sending, but she had a too rough life which taught her that if she shows concern for someone, she'll be dissapointed._

_"Sayo! Stop it! Snap out of it!" Sherrie yelled. Sayo didn't listen to her, but the Witch growled. She then rushed over to Sherrie._

_"Stupid dog!" Sherrie jumped outta harms way and threw the swords at Uhrmann. The Witch yelled in pain._

_Sayo turned at Sherrie, summoning her daggers. She was still under the Witch's influence._

_"How dare you to hurt her?!" she growled._

_"Snap out of it!" Sherrie again yelled as she avoided one of Sayo's attacks. She summoned her dual swords and managed to dodge Sayo's next attack._

_Sherrie knew she was trapped. Sayo was under the influence of the Witch and her SG was darkening, just as Sherries. If she dosen't hurry up and kill the Witch, both will be out of magic and then they're done._

_"X Dynasty!" Sayo coated her blades with energy, lengthening them. Sherrie smirked slily and escaped it. The attack hit Uhrmann and sliced her in an X shape, killing her._

_Suddenly, Sayo fell unconsicious. Her green-golden SG was almost black._

_Sherrie took the Grief Seed and went to Sayo. She frowned and used the Grief Seed on Sayo's SG, despite the fact that her's was dark too._

_Sayo woke up._

_"S-sherrie, what are you doing?" she asked._

_"Helping you." said Sherrie bitterly as she watched the transfer. Sayo took her SG before all darkness was cleaned. Sherrie snapped at her. "What are you doing?"_

_"Use the rest of the Grief Seed to clear your SG." said Sayo. "Mine SG is my problem."_

_Sherrie smiled darkly._

_"Maybe, but honestly, you're the first person who stuck with me for this long. I guess I should care about you too." she said._

_Sayo nodded._

_"So, partners?" she extended her hand. Sherrie took it._

_"Partners."_


	16. The Power of Light

**Entry 16: Power of Light**

I startled as I looked at my school uniform. Reika laughed.

"Guess Kaen had an 'event'." she laughed, along with other students, pointing at my wet T-shirt on which she spilled her juice. I glared at her, but that made them laugh harder.

I runned away. I runned towards the girl's bathroom, where I finnaly started to cry. I had enough of it. Reika was particualry devious these few days and did everything to make me lock up in the toliet and cry for the rest of the day.

_'I can't stand this anymore!'_ I thought.

_'Kaen, what happened?'_ I hared Yukio's voice. In the last few days, he became nicer towards me and I was happy about that. Yet, I didn't tell him what made my cry the whole day.

_'Kaen, tell me now, what happened?'_ his voice was firm and strict.

_'N-nothing.'_ I replied.

_'Kaen, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't help you.'_ he said.

_'Like you would care.'_

_'I do care. At least about you.'_

_'Well, thanks.'_ I replied bitterly._ 'But I'm fine.'_

_'No you're not.'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" I finnaly yelled. There was no reply.

I startled.

Did I really told him to leave?

_Yuri observed Miku. She was hanging out with a guy called Kalin and she seemed to be very attached to him. Perhaps, in love with him?_

_"Hey!" Yuri called out as she walked over to Miku. Miku looked at her, confused._

_"You're a senpai." she said, wondering what the girl wanted from her. Usually, the higher class students didn't hang out with the lower class students._

_"You're Shirai Miku, right?" asked Yuri._

_"Yes I am." Miku nodded._

_"I need to talk with you. Alone." said Yuri. Miku turned to Kalin. Yuri noticed the ring on her finger._

_"I'll be soon back." she told him._

_"Okay. See ya." Kalin said and walked away. Miku turned to Yuri._

_"So, what is it?" she asked._

_"What was your wish?" asked Yuri. Miku blinked in confusion._

_"How do you mean it?" she asked._

_"You're a Puella Magi." said Yuri, showing Miku her ring with the red gem. "Just like me."_

_"So what?" Miku frowned as she looked at Yuri. "I wished to find Kalin and confess my feelings to him. And if you think you can take him away from me you're wrong!"_

_"Am I?" Yuri whispered. She knew the girl made a mistake. "So, did it work, did you confessed your feelings?"_

_Miku startled._

_"Umm, I'm waiting for the right moment." she said. She had confidence, but lacked the courage._

_"I hope you won't get dissapointed." said Yuri and walked away. Miku frowned._

_"What is she talking about?" she muttered under her breath._

After school was over, I met up with Yuri. Yukio was nowhere to be seen.

"Bad day, huh?" Yuri looked at me.

"Don't ask." I replied.

"Yuri-chan, Kaen-chan!" we heared some yells. Yumi was running towards us.

"Hey Yumi, calm down. What is it?" Yuri looked at the younger girl.

"I found a portal." she said.

"A Witch?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where?" Yuri asked.

"At the old mansion. I didn't want to enter it without you two." said Yumi.

"You made the right desicion." said Yuri.

"Where's Yukio-kun?" asked Yumi. I looked away.

"Kaen?" I heared Yuri's voice.

"He won't come." I said. "Let's go!"

_Yukio was walking around the town, with Kaen's last words echoing in his mind._

_'Leave me alone already!'_

_'She's kidding.' thought Yukio. 'She gave me a ticket for my freedom.'_

_Despite the fact he wanted to leave, he couldn't. Not now. There were still other things which bothered him. Also, he liked her (somewhat)._

_'I'll take this as an out of blue desicion. That means I still have to stay with her until she's 100% sure about this.'_

_Due their connection, Yukio felt where Kaen was and went into that direction._

I, Yuri and Yumi were in a barrier that looked like the night sky. Yumi was amazed.

"This is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"It won't be pretty once the Familiars start to attack." said Yuri. The stars on the sky suddenly projected dark creatures which looked like a cat's body with a star shaped head. They were dancing repetitively. And they were huge.

"Summon Analyzer!" I exclaimed.

_'Ulla. The dark witch's minion whose duty is to dream. She can shapeshift into anything to express her witch's desires in pitch-black darkness. She boasts incredible power in the dark, but something as small as a lamppost or moonbeam can halve her strength.'_

"This is what I call Power of Darkness." said Yuri.

"I guess we'd need the Power of Light." I said. "Sakkaku!"

I summoned a moon on the sky. The Ullas started to lose their height.

"Attack them now!" I gave a command.

Yuri summoned several red thunders which destroyed the Ulla's. Yumi enlarged her hammer and slammed with it at the Familiars, creating an earthquake which ripped the floor and swallowed the Familiars.

We countined, until the moon I summoned started to flicker. It then dissapeared.

"What happened?" asked Yuri.

"I'm not sure, but it dosen't look good." I replied. I was exhausted. Yet, we countined fighting.

Finnaly, Yumi found a door which lead us to the Witch's lair.

The Witch, the only entity in this room, was a star shaped being with many arms coming out of her body.

"Summon Analyzer!"

I looked at the digital screen, giving a sight.

_'Suleika. The dark witch, with a delusional nature. Her power grows as the darkness deepens. In total darkness she can scarcely be matched. She's almost unrivaled inside an absolute black; however, with lights as numerous as they are nowadays, she is not a witch to be feared.'_

In the room was no light and my SG was already darking rapidly.

"Shudder of Earth!" Yumi sent a wave of energy at the Witch. However, it had no use. This one was really strong.

Yuri summoned a few thunders, lighting up the place. She hit the Witch, but Suleika didn't show any injury.

"Kaen, you need to use your powers and call some light." Yuri told me.

I gripped my SG on my choker and gulped.

"Sakkaku." I whispered the word, illusion, trying to call the sun. Instead, I called only a few beams of light which soon dissapeared.

"I can't. She's too strong." I whispered. This was the Witch of delusions. My illusion powers didn't work here.

Suddenly, the Witch sent dark beams at us. We managed to escape them, but I got hit by the impact the beams made once they hit the earth.

Suddenly, a dark hole opened beneath me and swallowed me.

_"Kaen!" Yuri yelled in horror. Yumi was also startled. Suddenly, a swift figure passed them and jumped into the hole._

_'It's over.'_ I thought as I fell downwards. _'There's nothing I can do.'_

"Oh, yes you can!"

I opened my eyes widely and saw Yukio taking my hand. The thing which surprised me was the fact he had wings. Black angelic wings, with golden-red edges. We hovered in mid air.

"I thought you're gone!" I said.

"Heck, your desicion was made out of blue. How am I supposed to know did you mean it for real?" he replied with a frown. Yet, there was a sign of a smile. "Now, com'n, let's beat that Witch!"

"Okay." I nodded. I felt a sharp pain in my back. To my surprise, I grew purple-black angelic wings too. I blinked in surprise. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Seems like your wish gave you some connection to my powers." said Yukio.

We flew out of the hole, much to the surprise of Yuri and Yumi. Suleika's hands darted towards us. I rose my hand and in it appeared a blinding orb of light. I held it above everyone, so it illuminated the place. It was so bright, so warm...

Suleika withdrawed.

"This is our chance!" yelled Yukio.

"Okay."

Yuri and Yumi nodded and Yuri summoned red thunders, while Yumi sent a wave of energy at Suleika. The Witch was hit by the attack. Yukio summoned a sword and rushed over to it, slicing it in half.

The Witch vanished.

"This was unbelievable!" exclaimed Yumi. Yuri picked up the Grief Seed.

"Ineed it was." I said, with a smile. We all detransformed as the Barrier vanished. I looked at Yukio.

_'Thanks. You're not so bad for a demon.'_

He smiled back.

_'I'll take that as a compliment.'_

"If you two start kissing I'm gonna puke." said Yumi. I and Yukio made an animefall.

The day faded in laughter.


	17. Something Just isn't Right

Plz, review, but no comments about my grammar or spelling.

* * *

**Entry 17:**

**Something just isn't right**

_Stella watched the TV on which was a news report about the missing girls. Their number had increased._

_'Something just isn't right.' she thought and looked at Kyubey. 'Why do I have a feeling he has something to do with it?'_

_'I'm not responsible for the dissapearance of the girls.' replied Kyubey. 'You humans should really learn to better watch out for yourselves.'_

_Stella ignored him coldly._

_"So, that would mean I can too become a Magical Girl?" Sachi asked Asuna._

_"No, you can't. This job is too dangerous." said Asuna. The two were walking through the city and talking._

_"Hey, Asuna-san!"_

_Asuna turned around and saw Yuri and Yumi coming._

_"Helo Yuri-san, helo Yumi-chan." she said, greeting them._

_"Have you watched the news report?" asked Yuri._

_"No, why?" asked Asuna._

_"A girl again dissapeared. From our town." said Yumi._

_"This is really bad. What if someone kidnaps them and sells them as slaves? I don't want to even think about it!" said Asuna._

_"The main targets are teenagers. Girls between 11 and 19." said Yuri._

_"Maybe it was a Witch whose target are girls?" asked Yumi._

_"It could be." said Yuri._

_Yukio opened the door after he heared the rung of the doorbell. It surprised him that it was Stella._

_"I need to talk to Kaen-san." she said._

_"Okay." Yukio nodded and let her in._

I just came out of the kitchen and saw Stella coming into the room.

"Hi, Stella-san. What brings you here?" I asked.

"You said that you found something strange about the Witches." she said.

"Yes." I nodded. "When I entered Charlotte and Elly's Barriers there were notes about wishes. It was strange, since Kyubey told me Witches are born from curses, but Puella Magi's are born from wishes."

"I see." Stella replied. "Did you watch the news?"

"We did. Girls all over the place are dissapearing." Yukio jumped into the conversation. "Do you think there might be a Witch who makes them dissapear?"

Stella shrugged.

"There might be a connection." she said. She then turned to me and bowed. "Thanks for the information."

She then walked out.

"But, wait..." I sweatdropped. She was already out.

_'Yuri, Yumi, Asuna. I found a Grief Seed.'_

_The four girls turned to Kyubey._

_"A Grief Seed? It's not a Witch this time?" asked Yumi. Kyubey nodded. Yuri smiled._

_"Well, at least we don't have to fight. Lead us to it." she said._

_'This way.' Kyubey replied and they followed him._

_They had to walk for a longer while, till they reached the power plant outside the town._

_"There is it!" exclaimed Sachi and went over to the Grief Seed to pick it up. It had marks which looked like the lily of the valley._

_Suddenly, it started to glow and everyone got engulfed by the Barrier._

_"A trap!" Yuri exclaimed._

_Sachi looked in horror at the witch in front of her. The witch's body had a lily of the valley design winding around it and she looked similiar to the Nebra Sky Disk. Her Barrier contained several raised platforms, with the girls standing each on a different one, as well as a a meadow, filled with butterflies and flowers._

_She was Plejaden von Asunaro and her nature was sisterly love._

_Yuri, Yumi and Asuna quickly transformed and Asuna brought her sister outta harms way. Yuri and Yumi attacked Plejaden._

_Yumi jumped highly and wanted to smash with her hammer at Plejaden, but was stopped by the disks which the Witch launched at her. They were sharp and hit Yumi, cutting her at several places. One of them drilled right into her heart._

_"Gahh..." There was a sound of blood spilling and Yumi fell, with blood coming out of her body._

_"Yumi!" Yuri yelled as she, Asuna and Sachi watched it in shock._

_Yuri then gritted her teeth and directed all her rage at Plejaden._

_"Hateshiganai Yoarashi!"_

_It was over even before it begun. However, Yuri unintetionaly used too much magic. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything but Yumi, who was now like a little sister for her._

_She ignored the falling Grief Seed and went to her._

_"Yumi, p-please, speak to me!" she held Yumi's hand as Asuna and Sachi apporached them. Sachi was crying._

_'Why are you so upset? She won't die. Her Soul Gem is still intact.'_

_The three heared Kyubey talking. Yuri turned to him._

_"How do you mean it?" she asked._

_'She has enough magic left to heal her wounds. A Magical Girl can fight even if she has no blood in her body, since the body is nothing more then a tool of the SG.' said Kyubey._

_"What do you want to say?" asked Asuna._

_'You really have problems to accept the truth. Imagine the body as a doll, a willless doll. Dolls need to be controled and the SG is the one who controls your body. Yumi isn't the body but the Soul Gem.' said Kyubey._

_Asuna and Yuri stared at him in shock. Now she realized why the gems were called Soul Gems._

_"You mean, our souls are in the Soul Gems? We're just zombies?" asked Yuri._

_'Sorta.' said Kyubey. 'See, her wounds are healing.'_

_Yuri, Asuna and Sachi looked at Yumi, whose wounds slowly dissapeared. Yuri grew slowly angry._

_"Why didn't you tell us before?" she asked Kyubey angrily._

_'Why should I?' asked Kyubey. 'You wanted a wish, I granted your wish. I did warn you about the burden of being a Puella Magi.'_

_"You never told me we're gonna become zombies!" Yuri yelled at him._

_'Why are humans so touchy regarding their souls? It would be really unconvenient if your soul was inside your body while you were fighting.' said Kyubey. 'As long your soul is inside the SG and it is still intact, you will be able to survive even the worst wounds.'_

_Yuri gritted her teeth._


	18. I Was Such a Fool!

**Entry 18: **

**I was such a fool!**

_Stella was walking through the town. She was bothered by the kidnapings. She was sure the Witches had something to do with them, yet she doubted the Witches actually caused the dissapearance of the girls._

_'There must be more behind this.' Stella thought._

_Miku looked at Kalin. They were walking through the streets and talking. There were plenty of opportunities to tell him about her true feelings. Yet, she couldn't gather the needed courage. Still, she was happy to be with him._

_They passed a poster._

_"Hey, an amusement park is opening today. Maybe we should go there." said Kalin._

_"That would be great." Miku smiled. She already made a plan in her head. They'll go to the amusement and she'll make him ride with her in the big wheel. Then, she'll confess her feelings to him. 'It will be perfect.'_

"WHAT?!" Yukio and I exclaimed in unsion. Yuri and Yumi just explained us about the Soul Gems.

"You want to say my soul is inside this gem?!" I asked in disbelief. Yumi cried quietly. I felt like my legs were cut and was about to fall unconsicious hadn't Yukio held me.

"If you destroy your SG, you'll die." said Yuri. "And if it gets away from you more then 100 meters you'll get unconsicious, since your soul ain't near your body. Kyubey told us the body will need two days to start to decay if the SG ain't brought back in time."

"This is horrible." I said.

"Asuna is shocked too." said Yuri. "The other girls don't know about it."

"Okay..." I whispered. "I'd like to be alone now. Is it okay for you?"

Yuri nodded. She wanted also to go home. Yukio closed the door after the two got out, while I sat on the couch.

"Kaen..." he quietly apporached me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"You know, this ain't different from a so called deal with the devil. I know about this, since I made them many times." said Yukio. I didn't reply.

"I just want to go to sleep, and never wake up again." I said and started to cry. "I was such a fool!"

Suddenly, I felt hands wraping around my body. I lift my head in surprise and saw that Yukio hugged me. I first didn't understood what he wanted from me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Don't you need an warm embrace or something?" he asked right back. I simply leaned my head on his chest and countined crying.

_'This is so great! I'm a Puella Magi, a heroic figure. And soon I'll confess my feelings to Kalin. Then my life will be perfect.' though Miku, with images of happiness in her head. 'He'll sure be excited once I tell him I'm saving innocent lifes.'_

_'You're dreaming.' she heared a voice and looked around the amusement park._

_"What is it, Miku-chan?" asked Kalin._

_"Oh, nothing." Miku replied with a smile._

_'Tsk, your happy image of life is just a delusion. I bet he'll soon find an excuse to leave you.' she again heared the voice. It was a female._

_"Why don't you go and buy some icecream? I'll come soon." said Miku._

_"Okay." Kalin nodded, confused. Miku then looked around._

_'Where are you?' she asked angrily._

_'At the roller-coaster.' the voice replied. Miku went towards it._

_'Warm, warm, warm...' the voice lead her._

_"Ultimate heat." Sherrie said as Miku apporached her. "So, you think Puella Magis are heros. Wrong!"_

_"What do you want?" asked Miku._

_"There are no enough Grief Seeds for 8 Puella Magis in Akari City. So I need to make sure there will be less Puella Magis." said Sherrie._

_"There are more Magical Girls?" Miku was surprised. She thought she and Yuri were the only ones, but there seemed to be, besides Sherrie, 5 more._

_"Yes, so prepeare to fight!" Sherrie extended her Soul Gem._

_"No!" suddenly, Sayo emerged and grabbed Sherrie's Soul Gem and threw it away, right into the train which passed._

_"What are you doing?" Sherrie yelled angrily at Sayo._

_"I don't want to see you two fighting. We're Puella Magis, we're fighting Witches, not other girls." said Sayo._

_"You..." Suddenly, Sherrie fell. She seemed to be unconsicious._

_"Sherrie, Sherrie? Sherrie!" Sayo grabbed the girls arms and shook her. "Wake up!"_

_"What's going on?" asked Miku, now equaly worried._

_"I don't know." said Sayo, now panicking. "Wake up!"_

_Suddenly, Stella appeared, holding Sherrie's Soul Gem. She put in Sherrie's hands._

_Sherrie woke up._

_"Are you alright?" asked Sayo._

_"I-I guess so. What happened?" asked Sherrie._

_"Sayo-san threw away your soul. I had to get it back before it was too late." said Stella._

_"How do you mean it, soul?" asked Sherrie._

_"Your soul is inside your Soul Gem. Without it, your body is nothing more then a willess puppet whose strings were cut." said Stella._

_"WHAT?!" All three exclaimed in unsion._

_'She's telling the truth.'_

_They turned around and saw Kyubey._

_"You! You knew it all the time!" Sherrie yelled angrily._

_But before she could harm him, a barrier appeared and engulfed them. In the barrier were several giant Soul Gems floating. Several structures resembled parts of the amusement park._

_In front of them was a giant two headed dog like creature. She was the Witch Zweiköpfiger Böser Flügel (Twoheaded evil wing/s), and her nature was maginificience._

_"A Witch!" exclaimed Miku._

_"Just what I needed." On Sherrie's face appeared a sick smile. She and the other three transformed. The Witch roared, though the girls knew, since they were 4 against 1, that the battle won't last long._

_Sherrie darted first towards the Witch taking out her dual swords. However, as she was about to strike against the Witch, it snapped at her with her claws, so Sherrie had to withdraw._

_Stella jumped in, drawing the attention of the Witch, as she started to run circles around her._

_"Sheesh, she's fast." commeted Miku. Sayo didn't comment but rather rushed over to the Witch, holding out her daggers._

_However, the second head of the Witch noticed her and it slammed Sayo at the ground with one of her paws._

_'This is not good.' thought Stella and rushed over to the Witch. "Cutting-Point Needles!"_

_She jumped slammed at the head of the Witch, making her roar in pain._

_Miku summoned an arrow. She could pinpoint via the locator where the Witch's weak spot was._

_"Guys, distract the Witch!" she yelled._

_"And how?" asked Sherrie._

_"I have no idea, but I found her weak spot: the chest! I just need to fire an arrow at it." said Miku. The other three girls looked at each other._

_"Sayo, you take the left head. I take the right. Sherrie, you distract her from behind." said Stella. The other two nodded and seperated. Stella turned to the Witch. 'Return to Zero!'_

_First, the two heads watched Stella, but the left head turned to Sayo as she stabbed the left paw with her daggers. Sherrie appeared from behind, jumping on the Witch's back. She then stabbed the Witch with her swords into the back._

_The Witch roared in pain, giving Miku an opportunity to fire her arrow._

_"Go!" Miku exclaimed, putting her magic into the arrow. It pierced through the Witch's chest, killing it._

_The barrier started to flicker and slowly dissapeared._

_Much to the girls' surprise, two Grief Seeds appeared. The top emblem of one was a crescent moon with circle in it while the other had a circle with crescent moon in it._

_Sherrie picked them up and threw one to Stella. Stella, whose expression remained unchanged, cool and serious, looked at Sherrie._

_"This is for saving me." she said, reffering to the SG incident. She then left, with Sayo following her. Miku looked at Stella._

_"How did you know about the Soul Gems?" she asked._

_"Yuri-san told me." said Stella. She then gave the Grief Seed to Miku, who, since she still was a begginer, used too much power._

_The one thing Stella bothered were the Soul Gems in the barrier, strenghting her theory about the connection of the Witches and Puella Magis_.


	19. I'll Save You!

Finally, the girls are now going to taste the dark side of being a PM. Pretty funny how the title is in contrast with the ending.

* * *

**Entry 19: **

**I'll save you**

_Yumi woke up crying. She again had a nightmare. She breathed heavily, feeling that something was pressing her. Two days already passed since she found out she's a zombie. She didn't want to be anymore a Puella Magi, since it was too much for her. Yet, she couldn't stop. If she did, she'd die or something worse._

_Yumi looked over to Yuri, who was sleeping like a brick. She was exhausted and therefore slept for most of the day. Yumi sighed. She couldn't bear this burden anymore. She had enough._

_Yumi dressed up and exited the house, deceiding running away is the only option she had left._

_'KAEN!'_

I woke up, startled by the voice in my head. It was Yuri.

_'Yumi's gone, you must help me find her!'_ She said it, with an imperative tone.

"I hate those telepathical connections." I muttered._ 'Coming!'_

I quickly got dressed up and woke Yukio. He was still sleepy, so I used the alternative: I placed the alarm clock, the one which rings, under a metalic pot.

He got too startled awake.

"WTF!? Kaen, why the heck are you waking me up so early!?" he yelled at me.

"Yumi's gone. We must find her." I replied. His anger vanished immedinatly. We met up with Yuri in front of the building.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. She just vanished." said Yuri.

"Maybe she had enough of being a Puella Magi and deceided to run away." Yukio said. Yuri lowered her head.

"Probably." she muttered. She then rose it with a firm expression. "We need to find her."

I and Yukio nodded and we seperated, searching for Yumi.

_Yuri runned through the streets. She needed to find the little girl before something happens to her. Both had a connection to each other and Yumi thought of Yuri as a big sister. Yuri had the same feeling for Yumi. She would never forgive herself if something happens to her._

_Yuri's SG suddenly started to shine._

_"A Witch?" she looked at it. "Damn it, I have no time for this."_

_'I still suggest you to enter the barrier.'_

_Yuri blinked as she heared Kyubey's voice._

_'She's inside.'_

_Yuri tightend the grip around the ring which transformed into it's gem form._

_'Don't worry Yumi. I'll save you.'_

_Yumi was inside a huge green labyrint. It was covered in scribblings and there were toys around. She didn't care anymore if she'll get forever lost in this place. There were Familiars patroling around but ignored Yumi. They looked like some sort of girls inside cars, trains, boats which floated._

_Yumi simply countined walking, her SG darkening with every step._

"I couldn't find her." I said as I apporached Yukio.

"Where's Yuri?" he asked.

_'She's inside the Witch's Barrier, along with Yumi.'_ Kyubey apporached us.

"Well, thanks for the information." I frowned. "And where is this barrier?"

_'This way.'_ he said. We followed Kyubey to a dead end street. I extended my hand and my SG shined. The portal had the emblem of a pencil with a star on it.

"Puella Magi, Awake!"

_Yuri hurried through the Barrier, avoiding the Familiars and killing those who were in her way. Her only thought was Yumi; is she alright._

_If not, the Witch would suffer._

"Summon Analyzer."

_'Anja. The scribbling witch's minion, whose duty is to be naive. She is a lost familiar who was separated from the witch while playing alone, absorbed in her daydreams. She possesses the ability to transform humans into balls; a human who has been transformed into a ball cannot revert to human form until he bounces against the ground once for each lie that he has ever uttered.'_

"Okay, again, I mustn't get touched." said Yukio. "On the other side, it would be really easy to trick them if their duty is to be naive."

Suddenly, the Anjas fired rockets at us, which we managed to dodge.

"What did you say?" I exclaimed as I bowed down. Yukio summoned his sword.

"Whatever." he replied and rushed over to the Anjas, starting to cut them down. I joined him.

"Yami no Kizu!" I fired a sickle at the nearest Anja, who dissapeared. However, for each Anja we defeaded, to appeared in her place.

"Why isn't Yuri here? She'd take care of them." I complained.

"She isn't, so suck it!" Yukio replied. I sighed and concentrated, hoping for a miracle.

The miracle happened as my katana sent out waves of energy. Maybe I couldn't summon multiple katanas, but it seemed like I didn't need them.

"Hikari no Kizu!"

I swung and this time, multiple sickles formed from white energy emerged and cut through the Anjas.

"Welldone!" I heared Yukio's exclaim. We then countined.

_Yumi got to the final lair and saw a tall, blonde haired girl in a red shirt and blue trousers. Her hair was tied in two knots. She seemed to be drawing something on the floor. The room was filled with toys, drawings and building blocks._

_Yumi tighted the grip on her SG. It was almost black, except a little pink spot. And it hurt her. Pain rushed through her body._

_"Yumi!" She heared Yuri's exclaim, but didn't turn around._

_Yuri appeared in front of her, turned to the Witch._

_"Are you alright?" she asked. Yumi didn't reply, but tears appeared on her eyes. She was on the edge. Yuri gritted her teeth. "Don't worry."_

_She turned to the Witch._

_"Take this!"_

_Yuri summoned thousands of daggers and directed them at the Witch, who was still drawing. A few of them hit her and she started to cry, making Yuri hold her ears. Yumi seemed to be in some sort of transe. Suddenly, the Witch's drawings came to life and the Anjas attacked Yuri and Yumi._

"Yami no Kizu!"

I directed my attack at the Witch. The blast hit her and she stopped crying and hid behind the building blocks.

"Summon Analyzer!"

_'Albertine. The scribbling witch, with an ignorant nature. She loves Hide and Seek. However, because none of her minions are very intelligent, none of them seek her out.'_

"Are you two alright?" asked Yukio the two girls.

"I guess so." Yuri looked worriedly at Yumi. Her Soul Gem was pretty dark.

"Yukio, you'll take care of Yumi. We'll handle Albertine." I said and turned to the building block behind which Albertine hid.

"Hikari no Kizu!" I fired multiple energy sickles at it. The sickles cut the blocks apart, revelating the Witch.

Yuri summoned several red thunders which hit the Witch, paralising her.

"Okay, she won't cry anymore. This is our chance." said Yuri. We both enlarged our weapons and Yuri rushed over to the Witch cutting her horizontaly in half.

"Yami no Kizu!" I gave the final strike, cutting her verticaly in half.

With a final cry, she dissapeared. A Grief Seed was left, which top emblem was a star and the bottom emblem was a flower. I picked it up.

"Kaen!" I heared Yuri's cry and turned to them. Yuri joined Yukio and Yumi and the 12 year old seemed to be in pain. She was lying on the floor.

"Yumi, please hold on." Yuri pleaded her, tears filling her eyes.

"Here's the Grief Seed." I said as I came to them. I placed it near Yumi's Soul Gem, but she took it and threw it away.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuri.

"I-I can't... I can't d-do this anymore..." said Yumi, breathing heavily. Her breaths became more and more a pain for her. "I'm sorry..."

I noticed that Yukio's eyes wided.

"Her Soul Gem is cracking." he said. I directed my attention to it and noticed it too. A small crack appeared. Then it became larger and larger...

"Get outta here!" Yukio yelled, pulling mine and Yuri's hands, taking us away from Yumi, who was dying. Or something worse.

Suddenly, the Soul Gem shattered.


	20. Thank You

**Entry 20: **

**Thank you**

"I'm sorry..."

That were Yumi's last words. A strong wind blew around, and I, Yukio and Yuri held tightly to not get blown away.

"YUMI!" Yuri screeched. Yumi's body got engulfed in a dark aura which was emmited from her SG and lifted her.

Suddenly, a Witch appeared. She looked like a girl in a Witch costume, with black hair, twintails, a witch's hat, but no face. She wore a black dress and a hammer.

"Yumi!" Yuri saw Yumi's body floating down in front of the Witch. She jumped and grabbed it, redirecting her attention to the Witch.

"What have you done to her you monster!?" she cried out. The Witch didn't reply.

"Yuri, we need to get out of this place!" I yelled. Yuri joined me and Yukio and we got out of the place.

Yuri placed Yumi's body on the street. It gave the feeling that it was more a shell, then a body.

"Y-yumi, p-please, w-wake up..." Yuris tears dropped on Yumi's body.

We realized suddenly that she was dead.

"DAMNIT!" Yukio startled me as he punched the wall.

"Y-yumi..." Yuri couldn't say anything else but repeat Yumi's name.

"What happened?" we heared Stella's voice. She, Asuna, Sherrie, Sayo and Miku followed the signal of the barrier and found us.

"Yumi-chan was killed by a Witch." I said bitterly. Sayo, Asuna and Miku's eyes wided in shock, while Sherrie frowned. Stella kept her cool expression, but she was distrubed too.

_'Again human stupidy. Yumi wasn't killed by the Witch, she is the Witch.'_ We heared Kyubey's voice in our heads.

"How do you mean it?" asked Sayo.

_'Her Soul Gem hatched into a Grief Seed and she became a Witch. That happens to Puella Magis who don't clear their Soul Gems in time or become overhelmed by their despair or use too much magic. Yumi was at her limit.'_ said Kyubey.

"Now you're telling us that!" Sherrie angrily yelled at Kyubey.

"Maybe we can turn Yumi back. We have her body and the Witch form is sorta her soul, right?" I said.

_'Well, no one ever tried it, so I can't tell you if it'll work.'_ said Kyubey.

"I'm going inside." said Yuri, holding Yumi's body.

"Me too." I nodded.

"I'm going where ever Kaen's going." said Yukio.

"I'll be going too." said Sherrie. "To make sure you won't get into trouble."

"I'm going too." said Sayo. I nodded and looked at Stella.

"Stella, could you, Miku and Asuna stay here? If we get in trouble, you'll come and help us." I said. Stella nodded.

Then, we entered the barrier. It's emblem was a rainbow ending in a cloud which had thunders coming out of it.

The Barrier looked like streets destroyed by earthquakes. The ground had several rips and houses which broke down.

Soon, Familiars apporached us. They looked like shadowed forms of girls with twin-tails, resembling Yuri.

"Summon Analyzer." I whispered.

_'Hilda. The earthquake witch's minion which duty is to act as a sister. She is very protective of the Witch and loves her and the Witch cares a lot about her. She'll kill anyone who nears the Witch. She hides in the shadows before she attacks.'_

"They're done!" exclaimed Sherrie and cut through the Hildas.

With a yell, Sayo, I and Yukio joined Sherrie, while Yuri held Yumi's body. We cut a few Familiars apart, but some of them hid in the shadows.

Suddenly, a large group of them appeared behind us.

"Leave it to me!" said Sayo and summoned thousands of daggers which she directed towards the Familiars, killing them.

We managed to move forward, till we arrived at the last lair where we found Yumi's Witch form.

"Summon Analyzer!" I exclaimed.

_'Sabrina, the earthquake Witch. Her nature is fear. She hates herself for being a Witch and will try to kill herself. However, since she fails killing herself, she directs her dismay into the ground, creating earthquakes and hurting herself over and over again in the process. She lost the bond to the person she once loved.'_

"Poor Yumi." I whispered.

"Yumi! Can you hear us?!" Yuri yelled. "It's me Yuri!"

The Witch turned her attention to us.

"YURI." she said in a robotic tone.

"Yes, it's me! Please, you need to return to your body!" Yuri yelled, walking over to her.

"YURI."

Sabrina repeated and then stroke her hammer at Yuri. Yuri's eyes wided as the hammer stroke right in front of her. The impact made her flying back and Yumi's body fell out of her hands. The Witch again stroke with her hammer, this time at Yumi's body, destroying it.

"YUMI!" Yuri cried out. Sayo took her hand.

"Yuri, this is not Yumi anymore." said Sayo.

"Sayo's right, she's now Sabrina. You heard it: she lost the bond to the one she loved." I said.

"Guys, we have guests." I heared Sherrie. She and Yukio were facing the Familiars.

"We need to kill the Witch. There's no other way." said Yukio. Yuri sighed.

'You're right.' she thought. Suddenly, we got encircled by Familiars.

"Wouldn't it be the time to call Stella and co. to help us? There are too many Familiars for us all to handle them." asked Sayo.

_'Stella, we need your help.'_ I sent a telephatical message. There was no reply, which surprised and sceared me.

With a cry, Sherrie cut down two Familiars. Sayo summoned several daggers which she directed into the Hildas. Yuri did the same. I and Yukio slashed through a few of them.

"Crime Ballet!" we heared Stella's voice as she jumped into the circle made by the Familiars. She twirled madly, striking at the Familiars and killing them.

Several arrows flew and hit the Familiars. Asuna joined us, wielding her fencing sword and cut apart three Familiars.

"It was time!" said Sherrie.

"Could you bring Yumi back?" asked Miku as she fired an arrow at the nearest Familiar.

"No..." Yuri whispered. Everyone got quiet for a few seconds, but we had to continue the battle.

"SAVE. ME." said the Witch. I noticed Yuri rising her head. She was crying. She nodded.

She rose her hand.

"Hateshiganai..."

"YURI."

"..Yoarashi!"

The Witch got stroke by blue thunders. Yuri cried as she watched the Witch dieing.

"THANK YOU."


	21. This is Terrible!

Thanks to Heavy Lok for reviewing.

* * *

**Entry 21: This is terrible**

We all escaped the Barrier, Yuri holding Sabrina's GS. We were shocked. Asuna, Miko and Sayo started to cry quietly. Stella stared in front of her. I cried too, being comforted by Yukio. Sherrie gritted her teeth as she saw Kyubey.

"YOU!" She picked him up, holding the fur on his chest. "You set us up, you little piece of shit!"

_'Why are you so upset?'_ asked Kyubey calmly. He still had that sigma smile.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you warn us that something like that might happen?!" Sherrie yelled at him, slamming him at the wall.

_'You didn't ask.'_ Kyubey replied. Sherrie sighed and let him down.

"We'll all become Witches..." Asuna shuddered and countined in a dark voice. "We'll all meet the same fate as Yumi did. We can't escape our destiny..."

"Shad up, please!" Miku cried.

"We'll become Witches... The question is, who's the next in line..." said Asuna.

"I don't want become a Witch!" Sayo cried. "I'd rather die then become a Witch!"

"Sayo, please..." Stella tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, a sai flew, and hit Kyubey, apperantly killing him. We all turned to Yuri.

"Yuri-san!" I said, looking at her.

"He won't make contracts anymore." she replied coldly.

Suddenly, from the darkness appeared an another Kyubey. To our shock, he ate the body of the previous and somewhat replaced him.

"I can't bear this anymore!" Miku cried out. Yuri frowned.

"If I ever become a Witch, use my Grief Seed." she said, and left.

Leater, at my apartment, I was in Yukio's arms.

"This is terrible. Not only I'm a zombie, but I'll become a Witch too. And Yumi's dead because of a stupid wish." I said. "And all the other Witches we fought, they were girls too. We were fighting against each other."

"At least, you know why the Witches had messanges written on their barriers." said Yukio. I nodded. "For them, it's too late. You can still try to live on."

I knew he was right. Yet, I again cried.

_Sherrie was in rage mode. Kyubey tricked her and the other Puella Magis. She tightly gripped her Soul Gem. She knew she mustn't fall into dispair, either she'll become a Witch too. And then, she's done._

_She needed a Grief Seed._

_Her Soul Gem shined, giving off a signal._

_"An another girl gave her life up." she muttered under her breath and followed the signal. She was lucky Akari City was a rich teritorry._

**xXx**

_The Barrier she entered belonged to a Witch called Roberta: The birdcage witch. Her nature is rage. She continuously stamps her feet inside her cage, directing her rage at those who do not respond to her. This witch is extremely fond of alcohol, and her minions are also easy to burn._

_Sherrie noticed dolls around the Barrier and a note. It stood: I wish for friends. Friends who won't dislike me._

_"Well, you made a mistake by making a wish." Sherrie muttered._

_She then found an another note. It stood: A witch who lived for a long time as a magical girl. She is weak, as she was no longer a girl when she became a witch (mid-20s to 30s?). The form she takes in her barrier is how she would've turned out in the future (around 40s). What she desires is life. Enjoys alcohol and books._

_"Well, if she's weak, then it's better for me." said Sherrie and countined. Finnaly, she entered the Witch's lair._

_The Witch was inside a birdcage and her look was reduced to a pair of garter-clad legs and lingerie. She stomped, enraged._

_"I know how you feel. Soon, the pain will be gone." Sherrie smiled sickly._

_Around the Witch were Familiars who looked like birds._

_'They were Gotz: The birdcage witch's minion. His duty is to act with frivolous indiscretion. These birds that swarm together are idiotic men. Even though they are total good-for-nothings, they try to attract her attention by swarming around her feet and attempting to woo her. They are nothing more than objects of disgust to the witch.'_

_Sherrie took her swords and crossed them. She fired a strong orange beam, which hit the cage. It fell, spilling a circular rain of blood and then exploded._

_Sherrie picked up the Grief Seed, with her sick smile not leaving her face._


	22. How long will I continue to be unlucky f

**Entry 22: How long will I continue to be unlucky for?**

_Sachi noticed that Asuna was quietter then usual as they watched TV._

_"Onee-san, what is it?" asked Sachi._

_"Nothing." Asuna tighted the grip around her SG._

_"But..." Sachi didn't want to give up._

_"I said I'm fine!" Asuna yelled at her. She then gulped as she noticed the fear in Sachi's eyes. She countined with a quietter tone. "I need some fresh air."_

_With that said, she walked out._

I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to walk out a bit, catch some fresh air.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukio as he saw me in the hallway.

"I need some fresh air. I won't be out too long." I said.

"Okay." he said. He was worried.

_Miku cried. How could she look Kalin in the eye after what she found out about the consequences of her wish. Though, there migh've been some hope. Maybe he'll be happy that she's a Puella Magi. Maybe he'll see her as a heroine._

_Miku hoped so. She dried her tears and went out for a hunt._

I sensed a Witch. She was near and I followed the signal. Despite everything, I needed that Grief Seed. The Grief Seeds were the only things which could save me and the other Puella Magis.

I finally found the barrier. It was near the school and I saw Miku and Asuna there too.

"So, are we going on a hunt?" I asked bitterly.

"Apperantly." said Miku. "We need the Grief Seeds."

Asuna nodded and we entered the barrier, transforming into our Puella Magi selves.

We found ourselves in a barrier, on a platform, that looked like the sky. On it was the line: It's raining again today. How long will I continue to be unlucky for?

"Poor girl." I muttered. The Barrier was covered in threads, with marine T-shirts hanging on them and on the threads were the lower parts of girl bodies skating. I guessed the Familiars were girls since they wore skirts.

"Summon Analyzer."

_'Mathieu. The class representative witch's minions. Their role is to be her classmates. Although the skates on their feet allow them to glide gracefully along the threads, all of them are actually controlled by the witch using her threads, and they have no will of their own.'_

I then looked at the Witch which was a body out of which came out hands holding threads. She wore a black school uniform with a red tie.

_'Patricia. The class representative witch. Her nature is to remain an onlooker. Using the spiderlike threads which she vomits forth, she created a school for herself alone within the sky of her barrier and endlessly acts out an ordinary daily student life there. If you ring the going-home bell, this witch will likely return to her house somewhere.'_

"I don't like this." Miku gulped as she realized there was no earth beneath us.

"We need to run on the threads to reach the Witch." I said.

"I won't go there. I'll fall!" said Miku, protesting.

"Miku, we need your help." said Asuna. Miku shook her head.

"I have an idea. Sakkaku!" I summoned purple ribbons, binding them to a path to the next platform.

"But, the ribbons are an illusion. They will disapear." said Miku.

"No, they won't, if you believe they ain't an illusion." I replied.

"Okay." Miku nodded. She then runned on the ribbons, but fell and started to crawl.

I and Asuna confronted the Familiars, cutting them down.

"Kaen, you and Miku take on the Witch, since you can use long distance attacks." said Asuna. I nodded.

"'Kay!"

I held my balance as I came near Miku. She managed to jump on the nearest platform.

"One more platform and the Witch'll be in my shooting range." she said. I nodded and summoned a few more ribbons.

I then took on the Familiars.

"Hikari no Kizu!" I send energy sickles at them cutting them apart. Asuna soon joined me and we stood back to back slicing through the Familiars.

"Help!"

We turned to Miku, who was surprised by a Familiar and fell from the ribbon pathway. She held on the thread as more Familiars closed in.

"Hikari no Kizu!" I sent more sickles towards the Familiars, cutting them. "Sakkaku!"

Ribbons appeared, getting tied beneath Miku. She let the thread on which she held go and fell on the ribbons.

"Thanks!" she yelled and runned to the edge of the path, turning to the Witch. She summoned several blue energy arrows and fired them at the Witch. The arrow rain spilled on the Witch, yet she didn't die.

"Damnit!" Miku hissed, creating a new, more powerful arrow. "Die already!"

She then noticed the Familiars behind her and gritted her teeth. She then jumped on the nearest thread, holding her balance and turning to the Witch.

"And go!"

She fired the arrow which pierced through the Witch, killing it.

Suddenly, it got dark and started to rain heavily. We all startled as there was the sound of an aircraft crashing.

"What was that?" Miku apporached us, holding the Grief Seed, after the barrier dissapeared. On the top was a cherry blossom, while the bottom looked like spider eyes.

"I have no idea." I said. Miku used the Grief Seed on her Soul Gem, partially cleaning it. She gave it to me so I could clean mine too. I wanted to give it to Asuna, but she shook her head.

"I don't need it."

With that said, she left.


	23. I'm Sorry

Here's our next victim...

* * *

**Entry 23: I'm sorry**

_Asuna walked through the streets quietly. She didn't want to hunt Witches anymore. She had enough of her life and everything._

_She looked at her Soul Gem, the only thing which bound her to this life. Once she shatters it, there won't be any pain anymore, right?_

_She hoped so._

_Asuna passed by an old, abanoded church. She deceided to go in. It was very old, and there were holes in the roof. Trash, dust and few stones were around. In front of her was a beautiful picture of an angel._

_Asuna brought the desicion._

_She picked up a stone and brought out her Soul Gem. She looked at the teardrop mark on the top for one last time. Her once golden SG was completely black._

_Tears runned down her face as she suddenly remembered her sister, the person she fought for._

_"I'm sorry... Sachi."_

_The sound of glass shattering echoed through the church._

"I'm worried about Asuna-chan." said Miku.

"Me too. We should search for her." I replied. I saw that her SG was completely black and that she might turn into a Witch if she dosen't clean it in time.

_'Yukio, we'll need your help.'_ I called Yukio mentaly. There was no response, yet I knew he'd come to my aid. He appeared a few seconds leater, together with Yuri.

"I met her on my way here." he explained.

"Yuri, are you alright?" I asked. Yuri nodded, with a blank expression on her face.

"What happened?" Yukio asked.

"Asuna-chan is on her limit. We need to find her before it's too late." said Miku. Yuri rose her head.

"I saw her on the way to the old church. She seemed to be pretty upset." she said.

"Then let's hurry up!" I said as we runned to the church.

As we arrived, Yukio stopped.

"Yukio, what is it?" I asked.

"This ground is blessed. I can't enter it." Yukio said, and then cursed under his breath.

"Then we'll take care of whatever happens in there." said Yuri. We then entered the church and startled.

In front of us was the body of Asuna, who held a stone in her hand. She lied on the floor, with parts of her Soul Gem being around her.

"She killed herself." Yuri whispered. Miku started to cry.

Suddenly, we got engulfed by a barrier.

We looked around. The Barrier was filled with dark shadows with a white background. The backround was made of Christian crosses the terrain formed a large arm holding either a torch or a monstrance. We saw the Witch praying before this object. She was completely black and her hair had a branch like design.

"There was a Grief Seed inside the church." said Yuri.

"Just great. I and Miku came a few minutes ago back from the fight with Patricia and now we have to fight...uh? Summon Analyzer." I quickly transformed and looked at the digital screen in front of me.

_'Elsa Maria. The witch of shadow with a self-righteous nature. She continually prays for all of creation and drags all life equally into her shadow without breaking her posture. One hoping to defeat her must know the blackest anguish.'_

Yuri and Miku transformed too.

"We'll beat her and then go home. We still need to tell Asuna's Family that their daughter is dead." said Yuri. "We owe her that."

I and Miku nodded.

"For Asuna!" We exclaimed in unsion. I looked at the Witch, above whom the words: "I wish you, although not seen from me, to be happy." were written.

I rushed over to Elsa Maria but suddenly, dark fanged snake-like shadows sprout out of her back, fighting back. I withdrawed.

"Summon Analyzer!"

_'Sebastians. The shadow witch's minions, whose duty is to blindly believe. They are an aggregate of the lives who have found salvation thanks to the shadow witch. They continually seek out companions.'_

I cut the Familiars apart, but new ones appeared.

"Kaen get outta way!" I heared Yuri yelling and withdrawed. Hundreds of sais pierced into Elsa Maria's back.

Miku then drawed an arrow.

"GO!" She yelled and the arrow pierced through Elsa Maria's body. I gave her the finnal strike, cutting her head of her body.

Suddenly the stained glass collapsed and dropped into the air. There was a 'baaaaaaahn' sound like from a pipe organ to hear.

Miku quietly picked up the GS, which top emblem was a crown, while the bottom was completely blank. Yuri picked up Asuna's body.

We exited the church and Yukio apporached us.

"Asuna's dead. She commited suicide." said Yuri in a cold, montone voice. Then, we all, except Yukio, started to cry.

And the rain countined to fall...


	24. Why is this happening?

_Entry 24: Why is this happening?_

_Stella's cool and serious expression didn't change after she heared from Kaen that Asuna's dead. She already had the feeling that will happen since Asuna was pretty unstable. She bit her lip, but tears runned down her cheeks. Tommorow will be Asuna's funeral and they invited her to come, despite the fact she wasn't really close to Asuna. She sat, bowing her head down and holding it with her hands. She shook it._

_"Why is this happening?" she asked._

_She knew she'd end up similary to Asuna and Yumi if she dosen't do something, but what? There was nothing Stella could think off, except gathering Grief Seeds._

I, Miku, Sayo, Yuri and Stella were watching how they placed Asuna's coffin into the ground and then threw the earth back on it. Asuna's parents and her sister, Sachi, were crying.

"No, don't do this! I want Asuna back!" she yelled. I sighed.

Once she became a Magical Girl, nothing could bring her back.

Sherrie and Yukio weren't here. I don't know about Sherrie, but Yukio didn't like the feeling he had around the graveyard.

Once the funeral was over, we departed, everyone going their own way. Sayo and Miku were still mourning.

_'Asuna was right. We'll all end up dead or like Witches.'_ I heared Sayo's thoughts. She didn't care if the other Magical Girls heared her. Yuri, I and Stella had a blank expression. I couldn't cry anymore. Yuri was still upset over Yumi's death and Stella...well, she was Stella. She quietly cried inside.

_Once she bid goodbye to the others, Stella felt a Witch barrier nearby. She knew this wasn't the right moment, but she needed the Grief Seed._

_She rushed over to the park, from where the signal came and saw Sherrie waiting for her._

_"Catch." Sherrie threw her an apple. Stella looked at the apple and then at Sherrie._

_"Let's go now." said Sherrie and opened the portal._

_"Why have you bothered giving me an apple?" asked Stella._

_"As an apology." Sherrie replied. Stella blinked in surprise but returned to her calm and collected state._

_The Familiars they fought looked like shadow magical girls, much to their surprise._

_"Wonder what she had wished?" said Sherrie with a sick smile on her face._

_Stella twirled, extending her foot and kicked away the Familiars. Sherrie cut their heads down._

_Suddenly, the Familiars started to attack with black-purple beams of energy. Both girls bowed to escape the attack._

_"Now I have enough!" hissed Sherrie and turned to the Familiars. She rushed over to them, dodging their blasts and hit one Familiar with her bare hands. The Familiar fliew backwards and hit the wall behind. Sherrie cut the other 4 down._

_Finnaly they arrived at the final lair. In front of them was a huge brain placed in a sort of cloud like barrier. Tentackles were beneath it and sucked out whatever from the ground. Stella assumed it were informations. Also there was a giant screen above the Witch. Stella and Sherrie were surprised when they saw that it was the information of the Witch._

_'Itzli. The witch of oblivion, with a vengeful nature. A witch who is said to have originally been a magical girl who came from the end of the galaxy. She has shown herself now in order to forget about all the magical girls from this universe.'_

_"She's an alien? How sick is that?" asked Sherrie._

_Then the screen showed informations about the two Puella Magis, including their wishes. Stella was surprised when she read Sherrie wished for confidence. No wonder why she acted now like this._

_"YOU'LL DIE. I'LL ERASE ALL MAGICAL GIRLS." said the last sentence on the screen._

_"No you won't!" Sherrie yelled and jumped at the Witch. However, she was distrupted by the Familiars, leaving to Stella to erase the Witch._

_Stella jumped at her, but as she touched it, she was electrocutted. She yelled in pain and fell down._

_"Stella!" Sherrie yelled and turned angrily to Itzli. She remembered that Kyubey told her once she could shut down her pain and tame her emotions. She didn't want to use it since it would be zombie like, but what choice did she have left._

_"Take this!" Sherrie jumped at Itzli and slashed with her swords at her. Itzli tried to electrocut her, but she didn't feel anything. Sherrie laughed madly. "He was right! If I don't want it to, it doesn't hurt at all"_

_Stella managed to get up, and gulped as she saw Sherrie madly slashing at Itzli. Finnaly, Sherrie derived the final blow by firing an orange beam of light at the Witch, killing her. Itzli then launched into the sky like a rocket and exploded._

_Stella sighed as she looked at Sherrie picking up the Grief Seed. She cleaned partially her Soul Gem and threw it to Stella._

_"There. So you won't end up like our little friend." said Sherrie as she walked away. Stella looked at the Grief Seed, feeling Kyubey's presence._

_'Why is this happening?' she asked._

_'Since this country calls women who are still growing up shoujo (girls), for girls who on the way of becoming majo (witches), it's logical to call them mahou shoujo (magical girls).' was the reply._

_Stella didn't comment it._


	25. I Miss You

Sorry I messed up something while I tried to update new chapters.

* * *

**Entry 25: I Miss You**

_Sayo sighed as she entered her room. She stumbled down, having the feeling she couldn't bear this anymore. It was too much for her. First Yumi and then Asuna. Both were innocent and just tried to help other people._

_Sayo felt that she too won't hold on anymore. Yet, there was someone in her life who gave her the strenght to keep on._

_Her father._

_Sayo stood up and looked around the house, searching for her father. She only found a note._

_'I'm busy all night so don't go to sleep too late.'_

_Sayo sighed. She needed someone to talk to. She felt like she'd lose her mind. She threw the note into the bin and walked out of the house. It was cloudy today and it sure would rain again, but Sayo didn't bother to bring an umbrella. It's not like she would die._

_'Mom, I miss you.'_

_Miku gripped her pillow, crying._

_"It's not fair! Why am I being punished?" she asked. She didn't do anything wrong. She just wanted to find her friend and tell him about her feelings. But now she felt like she couldn't do that either._

_Still, Miku had hope. Kalin was her friend. He would understand it. At least, she hoped so._

_Miku noticed that her blue-golden Soul Gem dimmed. She needed a Grief Seed. Miku stood up and exited her house through the window since her parents were already sleeping._

_She decied that tommorow, she'll confess her feelings to Kalin._

_Sayo noticed a figure in the darkness, and was surprised as she saw Miku._

_"What are you doing here?" asked Sayo._

_"Witch hunting. I need a Grief Seed." Miku replied._

_"Me too." said Sayo. "Once we find one we'll share it."_

_Miku nodded._

_It didn't take long for them to find a Barrier with Miku's ablitiy to locate Witches. However, when they saw the Familiars, they were surprised._

_"They all look like Kyubey." said Sayo._

_They looked like stuffed toys in form of Kyubey, with a huge head. They were the needle witch's familiars, whose duty is to be charming. The witch's handcrafted costume mascots that people can't help but love. They're so excessively adorable that it's impossible to point a blade at them._

_"They're so cute!" said Miku._

_"Yes, they're adorable!" added Sayo, totally forgeting why they were here._

_The Familiars encircled them, yet both girls couldn't point a blade at them._

_Suddenly, several sais came flying and hit the Familiars. Miku and Sayo woke up from their transe state and saw Yuri looking at them._

_"What are you doing? You must fight!" she said with a strict and firm tone. Sayo shook her head to clear her mind._

_"She's right." she said. Miku nodded and they turned at the Familiars._

_Yuri, Sayo and Miku summoned multiple sais/daggers/arrows and fired them at the Familiars. Their combined effort brought them to the Witch's lair._

_"That's the Witch." said Miku as she looked at her locator. "She's Quitterie (Disguise Form); the Witch of needles, with a respectful nature. She is the remains of a magical girl who gave up everything to fight for the universe. She believes that she is saving the universe even now."_

_"Sadly, she's wrong." said Yuri. The Witch was humanoid with a Kyubey head and wore a black coat._

_She then charged up for an attack and the girls saw a humanoid silhouette in front of her. They speculated this was her Puella Magi form._

_"Watch out!" Sayo yelled as the Witch fired several blasts at them. The three dodged the attacks and Yuri rushed over to the Witch._

_"I won't die from a QB imitator!" she hissed and stroke with her sai at the Witch. However, one of the minions appeared, protecting the Witch. Yuri had to kill the minion, but two more appeared. She quickly killed them with a precise stab, as suddenly one appeared behind her._

_"No you won't!" Sayo yelled and cut the Familiar apart._

_Miku meanwhile escaped a blast from the Witch. She then prepeared to fire her arrow._

_"And go!" she fired it at the Witch, Quitterie charged up and attack to dodge the arrow, but the arrow suddenly vanished. It curved and appeared behind Quitterie, piercing through her back. Upon her death, the Witch fell over backwards. The Kyubey head fell off, and Miku saw the Witch's Real Form. She looked like a puppet with needles._

_"It's over." Miku sighed in relief. She picked up the Grief Seed and turned to Sayo and Yuri._

_"No, thanks." Yuri shook her head. "You're still a begginer so you'll need it more then we do."_

_Miku looked at Sayo. She shook her head too. Miku then looked at the Grief Seed and placed it next to her Soul Gem._

_The darkness was absorbed, leaving it bright again._


	26. I'll Never be Good Enough

Okay, I was working the whole week on the last few episodes. I'm really stressed as I'm working on multiple fanfics at once, so I had to finish one so I could concentrate on the other fics and on school. Oh, and yeah, Tomoe Mami's Witch appears in this chapter. Though Miku here reminds me more on Sayaka.

* * *

**Entry 26: I'll never be good enough**

I and Yuri noticed at school Miku apporaching Kalin. It seemed like she wanted to tell him something.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" I muttered.

"Miku-chan's in love with Kalin-kun and wants to confess her feelings to him." said Yuri.

"But dosen't Kalin-kun..." I trailed off. Yuri simply nodded. We both knew Miku will be greatly dissapointed.

_"I need to talk to you, Kalin." said Miku._

_"What is it, Miku-chan." Kalin smiled at her. Miku smiled back. There really was hope for her._

_"I-I... I'm really happy when I'm around you..." she started._

_"Me too. Friends are here to make each other happy, ain't they?" said Kalin. Miku gave a shy smile._

_"Y-yes. But I wanted to tell you that I..."_

_"Kalin!"_

_The two turned around and saw a brunette running towards Kalin and, much to Miku's horror, kissed him._

_"Hi, Kira. I see you're back!" said Kalin, pretty happy to see her._

_"Aha. You have no idea how I missed you!" replied the girl. Kalin hugged her._

_"I missed you too." replied Kalin and kissed her again._

_"Who's this?" asked Miku, who was frozen for a moment._

_"Ah, yes, Miku-chan, meet Kira. She's my girlfriend. Kira, this is Miku-chan, an old friend of mine." said Kalin._

_"Nice too meet you." said Kira. Miku boiled._

_"Yeah, nice to meet you too." she said darkly._

_"Say, what did you want to tell me?" asked Kalin._

_"Nothing." Miku replied and walked away. She was devastated._

_After she got out of Kalin's eyesight, she runned towards the toilet and locked herself up and started to cry._

_"How could I ever believe he would like me? I'm a monster!" she cried. She had now nothing to do with her life._

_She remembered Asuna and the way she died. She then remembered Yumi, who fell into despair and became a Witch._

_"All because of my stupid wish!" she hissed. She sighed, wondering what she should do now. She could kill herself, but that would be just stupid. It would mark her as a poor girl who couldn't bear the fact she was a monster._

_Miku brought the decision._

_Instead of becoming a monster, she'll hunt them until her last breath._

**xXx**

_Stella was on her way to her ballet classes as she saw Miku running towards something._

_'Did she find an another Witch?' thought Stella. She then looked at her bag with her ballet outfit and then at Miku who dissapeared out of her sight._

_She sighed. Her Puella Magi life was now a bigger priority._

_Miku entered the barrier and immediantly started to kill the Familiars. They looked like waitresses with red and pink hair._

_They were the dress-up witch's minions, whose task is to guide visitors. They invite humans who enter the witch's barrier to her tea party. When they try to run away from her, the witch ties their hands and feet together. They are precious friends of the witch._

_The landscape of the barrier had teacups, rainbow bridges and apple trees, along with the inverted color of the sky, stired up an sense of unease. On the wall was a line on which stood "Happy Birthday."_

_Miku didn't pay any attention to those details. She just wanted to kill the Witch._

_She fired her arrows at each minion which neared her, dodging their arrow and long-range multiple spear attacks. One of the spear attacks cut her, but she quickly healed, countining madly her dance of death._

_Stella twirled and kicked the last Familiar away. She was worried about Miku. Finnaly, she entered the last lair and saw Miku fighting of the Witch. The lair looked like a tea-cup party. On the tag she wore were the runes CANDELORO DU POLIGNAC written on it._

_The Witch was Candeloro, the witch of dress-up. She has an inviting nature. A kind-hearted witch who dreams of ideal things. This witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her barrier escape. And speaking of never letting visitors escape, she had Kalin and Kira tied up and knocked unconsicious. Stella noticed they had Witch Kisses on their necks which looked a bit like torsos._

_Miku was encircled by the Familiars, who were pretty offensive. She escaped an arrow attack from the pink Familiar, but the red one hit her with her spear attack._

_Suddenly, Candeloro, which looked like a dress up puppet, summoned several ribbons and tied Miku, making her unable to fight back._

_"Crime Ballet!" Stella jumped in and kicked Candeloro away. She then cut the ribbons._

_"Are you okay?" she asked. Miku looked at her and then past her._

_"Watch out!" she yelled as Candeloro fired a rifle-like attack, hitting Stella in the back. Stella fell on her knees._

_"Stella!" Miku yelled, and angrily turned to Candeloro who took the possesion of the pink Familiar and fired an arrow. "Take this!"_

_"TIRO FINALE!" The Witch countered with a flame like attack which came out of a cannon which appeared in mid air._

_The two attacks collided, creating an explosion. Miku prepeared an another arrow. Stella noticed that Candeloro had no chance of survival this time._

_'Return to Zero.' she thought._

_"And go!" she yelled and fired it at the Witch. It pierced right through the chest of the Witch, making her dissapear._

_The ribbons which tied Kira and Kalin dissapeared, but they were still unconsicious. Miku looked at them with a dark expression on her face and then she shook her head._

_'I'll never be good enough for him.' she thought and left, paying no attention to the Grief Seed._

_"Take care of them." she told Stella, who recovered from Candeloro's shot. Stella looked at her, with a calm expression, concered about her state. She then picked up the Grief Seed which top and bottom emblem was a flower. She didn't bother to tell Miku to use it._

_Miku had already chosen her fate._


	27. I Won't End Like You

For this one, listen to Sayaka's Theme Song: Decretum.

* * *

**Entry 27: I won't end like you**

_Sherrie noticed Miku who walked around the city, searching for new Witches. She deceided to ditch everything: school, friends, her life and only live to kill Witches. She came across a train station and sat on the bank to rest._

_"So, does your wife know you're cheatin' on her?"_

_"No, and she even ain't suspicious. She thinks I'll overwork myself with all the late nights."_

_The two buissnesmen laughed. Miku got angry and turned to them._

_"How can you be so rude and laugh at your wife!? She loves you!" she yelled._

_"Shut up twerp. This is not your buissnes." replied one of them. Suddenly, Miku's SG started to glow and she realized there was a Witch nearby. The two men walked away._

_'I hope she'll get you two.' she thought and then entered the barrier._

_Sherrie smirked as she heared Miku's thoughts and followed her._

"What happened?" I asked Stella. She called me, Sayo, Yuri and Yukio to help her after she brought Kira and Kalin, who were in the hospital.

"Miku's Soul Gem is darkening." said Stella.

"Just great. We need to stop her before it's too late." I said.

"I still have Candeloro's Grief Seed." said Stella.

"The only question is: where's Miku?" said Sayo.

_'I think I can answer that question.'_

We heared QB before he appeared.

"I'm not starting to wonder if it's really coincidence that he knows where which Witch is." said Yukio.

_'Follow me.'_ said Kyubey and we followed him. We arrived to a train stop and Yuri opened the barrier.

It was filled with calls for attention. The outer area of the Labyrinth were filled with train tracks. There were no Familiars though so we could move on without any accidents. On the entrace was a sign saying Love Me Do.

The next sign had runes which read Desiderantes Affectibus.

"This is strange." said Yukio.

"Why?" I asked.

"Summis desiderantes affectibus is latin for Desiring with supreme ardor." he explained. "Acidentaly, that was the name of the papal bull which opened the door of witch hunting in the Middle Ages."

"How do you know that?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, I witnessed it." he replied.

"Hey, guys, look at this." said Sayo and we turned to the runes which she found. It stood: My wish is somewhere not here.

"Poor girl." Sayo added.

"We should go now." said Stella and we hurried up through the long corridor filled with concert posters.

Soon, we arrived to a distorted concert hall, where the seats filled the domed ceiling. It was populated with a spectral string orchestra.

"Summon Analyzer!" I looked first at the dudes which were playing the instruments, violins.

_'Holger. The mermaid witch's minion, whose duty is to perform. Several of them form a hollow orchestra that continually plays music for the witch. People who listen to their music for long enough will lose their soul. This orchestra only exists for its witch; to her, the orchestra is everything.'_

Then I turned to the girls which were dancing.

_'Klarissa. The mermaid witch's minion, whose duty is a backup dancer. She only exists to dance cheerfully behind the witch.'_

Finally, I turned to the Witch which looked like a mermaid with armor. She had a sword.

_'Oktavia von Seckendorff. The mermaid witch; it is in her nature to fall in love. Looking for the feeling that moved her so long ago, she moves with the entire concert hall. Her fortune only turns under the weight of memories and no longer moves toward the future. Nothing will reach her any longer. She will come to know nothing more. She simply allows no one to disturb her minions' playing.'_

The Witch shouted and a disorted scream was heared.

We noticed Miku and Sherrie facing the Witch.

"Miku!" I yelled. The Witch summoned wheels and directed them to those two. Sherrie used her dual swords to defend herself, but Miku was struck by the wheels, since her powers were lousy in close combat.

Stella, Sayo and Yuri wanted to jump in and help them, but the Klarrisa encircled them. I and Yukio were stroke by the wheels.

"Summon Barrier!" I exclaimed, summoning a protective barrier which held off the wheels.

"This Witch is stronger then we thought." said Yukio and exited the barrier to cut the wheels with his sword.

Stella, Yuri and Sayo, after they cut apart some of the Klarissa, entered the barrier I created to get some air, before they countined the fight.

Miku tried to escape the flying wheels, but she was struck by them. Pain rushed through her body, yet she ignored it.

"I know how you feel, I fell in love once too, but got dumped. The guy I love dosen't know about my feelings and I guess it's the best for me and him. Who'd be together with a monster?" Miku managed, despite the wheels, to summon an arrow and directed it at the Witch. "And therefore, I deceided to give up this life. I see you didn't, but you rather deceided to fall into despair. That turned you into a Witch, Oktavia."

One of the wheels hit her and she accidentaly let the arrow go. It hit the ground, creating an explosion which made everyone, including Oktavia, fall through it.

Miku hovered in mid-air as she was falling.

"I thought I'd be happy when I find Kalin. I now realized it brought me only despair and stress. Yet, I won't end like you."

"What are you doing, Miku-san?" asked Sherrie as she dodged an another wheel.

"Different as you, I won't die like a monster..." Miku whispered, taking her darkned Soul Gem. She tightly gripped it. "I'll die, like a hero. For the sake of my friends. For Kalin's sake!"

She summoned a blue barrier, keeping everyone but her and Oktavia out of it. Sherrie's eyes wided as she realized what Miku planned.

"Don't!" she yelled.

The rest of us could only stare at what was happening.

Miku then let her SG float towards Oktavia and summoned a huge arrow.

"I hope, no one will forget me..." she whispered as tears runned down her cheeks. She gulped and gathered all her power into this one attack.

"GO!"

Her SG shattered. The explosion which the attack created was immense. It blew away everything. And nothing was left.

Except the Grief Seed which had an musical tone as an emblem.


	28. What Will You Do?

The poem mentioned here is actually a part of an another Puella Magi fanfic of mine: **What Will You Do?** I'd be happy if you read it whole.

* * *

**Entry 28: What will you do?**

"You should eat something." said Yukio. I stared at my plate with the sandwitch he made and pushed it away.

"I can't." I said.

"Kaen, everyone will die someday, even you. Face it!" said Yukio. "There's nothing you can do."

"I still feel bad." I said.

"Really..." Yukio shook his head. "You can't let yourself being pulled down. It's simply strange to see you so."

"I didn't know you care so much about me." I said. His cheeks turned red.

"Okay, maybe I like you a bit, but still, don't think I love you or something. I've lost the ability to love." said Yukio.

"Strangely, that's what bothered Miku. She gave up her life because she thought she lost herslef." I said. Yukio looked at me, confused.

"You want to say I lost myself?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I actually wonder if have I lost myself."

Yukio didn't answer. I then showed him a piece of paper.

"I wrote this last night." I said. Yukio took it and started to read it. It was a poem I wrote about my experience and life as a Puella Magi.

Life going, night fading

I'm askin' you

What will you do?

Soul killing, Darkness rising

I'm askin' you

What will you do?

The life is just a thread

Which can break, be torn apart

The life is just a thread

Make it break, torn it apart

The darkness rises,

The moon glazes

At the Puella Magi's Soul

Greif engulfing

Heart breaking

I'm asking you

What will you do?

Time is stopping

Puellas are dancing

The dance of life and death

Surviving, purifiyng, magic casting

Till the heart becomes black

Witches are laughing

Dancing the mad dance

The Grief Seeds are shining

Once being Soul Gems

Will mine Soul Gem become like that?

Blood is flowing

Bodies are crumbling

I'm askin' you

What will you do?

Battles are coming

Souls are decaying

I'm askin' you

What will you do?

The life is just a thread

Not being worth living for

The life is just a thread

But I know it's worth to live

The life is just a thread

It can tear, I know

But I know I'd rather die

Then become a witch myself

Contract making, Soul darkening

Life sacrisfing, Witch becoming

Kyuubey's smiling: I'm askin' you

WHAT WILL YOU DO?

Yukio looked at it, speachless.

**xXx**

A big shadow engulfed me. I was the prey and the shadow was the hunter. And now, it got me.

"No!" I yelled. I woke up, realizing I was in my room. Yukio darted in, with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A nighmare." I replied and looked at my SG. It shined. "A Witch is nearby."

"You really think you should go?" Yukio asked. I nodded.

"Those Grief Seeds are essential for me. Without them, I won't survive." I said.

After getting dressed up, I and Yukio went out of the building to search for the Witch. We soon found the Barrier. The portal emblem was a heraldic banner.

Upon entering it, I saw that the walls and floors of her barrier were largely unadorned and lined with dark red bricks.

There were some Familiars walking around. One had a dragon's head while the others looked like Warriors. One of them had a banner on which was written the information about them.

_'The wudan witch's minions, whose task is to march. They continually walk through the fog in an orderly fashion. The witch typically doesn't have any reason to approach these familiars.'_

I and Yukio avoided the Familiars and searched for the Witch, hiding in the fogs and behind the roads.

Finnaly, we found her. She looked like a knight with a flame instead of a head. The horse she rode wore a large red diamond-shaped symbol. She was followed by colorfully attired warriors, most of whom marched around aimlessly.

"Summon Analyzer." I whispered.

_'Ophelia. The witch of wudan. Her nature is abandonment. A witch who eternally wanders with hollow footsteps within the fog. She can no longer remember what the horse that always accompanies her was.'_

"That's sad." I muttered.

"Yeah. So let's beat her and go home." said Yukio. I nodded and we seperated, deciding to assualt the Witch from two sides. I noticed that Yukio drew out his sword. He was supposed to attack her from behind, while I took the front.

I walked out in front of the Witch, facing her.

"Yami no Kizu!" I attacked the Witch. However, she attacked back by transforming into a lance so I had to jump backwards to escape the attack. The Familiar shoot at me with fireballs. I dodged them and noticed that Yukio cut them apart.

"I'll handle the Familiars!" he shouted.

I looked at the Witch, who generated seperated bodies. I enlarged my katana pointed it at the bodies.

"Hikari no Kizu!" I slashed and strong, multiple sickles cut through the bodies. They dissapeared and only one Witch was left.

I rushed over to the Witch.

"Yami no Kizu!" I stroke her, diving Ophelia in half. The horse then threw her back, as she died. She started to burn and then vanished.

I sighed as I picked up her Grief Seed. The emblem looked like an eye. I looked for a while at it and then cleared my Soul Gem. Yukio apporached me as I threw the used Grief Seed away.

Just then, a shadow emerged from a narrow street, picking the Grief Seed up.


	29. It Dosen't Make Sense Anymore

**Entry 29: It dosen't make sense anymore**

_Stella ate yakitori, her favorite food, with a bitter-sweet smile on her face._

_She had it enough. Three girls already died and the rest was panicking too. Yumi died as a Witch, Asuna killed herself, while Miku died to save everyone. Stella wondered if her time had come._

_She looked quietly at her SG. Her dream was to become a prima ballerina, but she knew this dream will never come true. Despite her cold appearance, she suffered inside since Yumi's death. She lost herself._

_"I'm fighting here day by day, yet it dosen't make sense anymore. If I'm doomed to end like this then so be it."_

_She pressed the Soul Gem against her chest. Before she'll do what she planned, she deceided to go one last time on a Witch hunt._

_She knew her life made no more sense anymore. Her parents sure loved her, but they were always busy and never there for her. Even in a moment of great need, she was alone._

_Stella deceided to dance her last dance._

_Yuri saw Stella hurring up towards a Witch barrier she too sensed._

_"Maybe she'll need help." Yuri muttered under hear breath._

_Sayo walked around, lost in her thoughts. She was afraid of becoming a Witch, since her, once green Soul Gem, quickly dimmed. She still fought against it but she felt like her energy was draining her out._

_And then she saw them._

_Her father, who told her he would be the whole night working, was in the arms of an another woman and they were exiting a pub._

_Sayo felt like she's going to vomit. She turned around and runned away._

_"How could he do this to me?!" she cried out. The whole time she was worried about him and he was pulling a late night with some stranger. "Why dosen't he show some respect towards my mom? She's dead for God's sake! How could he do this to a dead person?"_

_Sayo runned into the park and sat on the bench, crying quietly. She rescused her father and he lied to her. Sayo felt the rage and sadness overhelming her._

_"Sayo."_

_She didn't rose her head as she heared Sherrie's voice._

_"It's over Sherrie." she muttered. "It's over."_

_"How do you mean it, it's over?" Sherrie apporached Sayo._

_"My life...my soul..." Sayo showed Sherrie her SG. It was at it's limit. Sherrie froze._

_"Sayo, no..." Sherrie whispered._

_"Goodbye, Sherrie..." Sayo whispered and a teardrop fell on the clover symbol on the top of her SG. It cracked._

_"SAYO!" Sherrie yelled as she got engulfed into the barrier._

_Stella looked at the Witch. She was Homulilly, the Witch of Mortal World. Stella noticed that her SG was at it's limit._

_'So, I guess it ends now...' she thought, looking at the Witch._

_Homulilly attacked her with gears, which she gracefully escaped._

_"Crime Ballet!" She destroyed one of the bigger gears. However, one hit her from behind and she fell down, de-transforming. She lied on the platform as pain rushed through her body._

_"I-I c-can't hold this anymore." she hissed, trying not to cry._

_Suddenly, a red thunder hit the gear which might've killed her, saving Stella. Stella looked at her savior, Yuri._

_"Come to join me?"_

_Yuri was stunned with Stella's cold response. Stella smiled sadly and looked around._

_"Beautiful, isn't it? The city, our home, infested with hungry monsters. Their opposition: Us, young girls imbued with magic." "Stella, you gotta fight back..." said Yuri, almost whispering. She had no idea what to do. Stella then looked at Yuri with an indifferent expression._

_"What are we?" Stella whispered. "What do we do?"_

_"How do you mean it? We are Puella Magis, and we're fighting for the sake of others." replied Yuri._

_Stella then stood up. Again, pain rushed through her body, but she ignored it._

_"The world is not black and white - justice is not good and evil is not bad, that sense of morality no longer applies." she said, walking towards Homulily. "This puppet will have to play her part."_

_Stella then smiled, turning towards the shocked Yuri. Yuri noticed that Stella's SG dimmed to the point of cracking._

_"What will you do, Yuri-san? Will you accept your fate as something inhuman or endure and survive in this cycle that knows no end?" asked Stella._

_"I will fight, as long as I can, but you need to fight too, Stella!"_

_"I'm sorry, Yuri...I tried to fight back but..." Stella trailed off. Her SG cracked._

_"No, please stay with me!" Yuri yelled._

_"Saionara..." Stella whispered. And then she smiled as her eyes shifted away. Her mind wasn't with her body. "Subarashiki...kono sekai." (Translate: It's a wonderful world)_

_"NO!" Yuri cried._

_The SG cracked. It exploded, creating an energy field which covered everything. The SG turned into a Grief Seed with checkered surfaces. Dark smoke emerged from it, forming the Witch body._

_She had the form of a naked girl, but the entire body is black with all the important parts of a female body missing. It looked like a doll. Her hair was loose and sharp._

_She pierced through Homulilly, killing her and taking over her Barrier._

_Her name was Insert Name Here._


	30. The Gathering of the Witches

**Entry 30: The gathering of the Witches**

_Sherrie looked in dismay as from the Grief Seed, which had clover patterns, dark smoke came out._

_The body of the Witch formed. It looked like a blue sphere with a rainbow fox mask and a black crown. A ghostly looking girl was hugging the sphere. It also had six floating scythe claws; three on either side. Her name was Virgo._

_"Sayo, you fool!" Sherrie yelled at the Witch. She summoned her Puella Magi costume, knowing she'll have to face the Witch._

_Yuri picked up Homulilly's Grief Seed, which had a diamond emblem on the top. She looked in dismay at Insert Name Here. Alongside the Witch was a giant black skill burning green._

_"Stella!" Yuri yelled, though she knew that Stella was long gone. There was nothing she could do, except kill her. Yuri quickly cleared her Soul Gem and prepeared for a fight against the Witch._

I frowned as I saw Kyubey apporaching me and Yukio. We were actually on the way to a Witch's Barrier.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_'There are three Barriers. You'll have to choose. One of them is formed by Stella, the other by Sayo and the last by a very powerful Witch, being equal to Walpurgisnight.'_ said Kyubey. _'Yuri is in Stella's Barrier while Sherrie is in Sayo's.'_

"Who's Walpurgisnight?" Yukio asked.

"Walprugisnight was mentioned in Goethe's Faust. It's the gathering of the Witches." I explained.

_'See the storm on the horizon?'_ Kyubey pointed at the thunderstorm cloud which neared. _'That's the Witch.'_

I gritted my teeth. We again lost two girls and now this.

"Good, we'll face whoever this Witch is." I said. The storm neared.

_Yuri struggled against Insert Name Here. The Witch reached out for Yuri, using her hair against her. Some of the hairs pierced through Yuri's arm. Yuri cried out in pain. The black skull, for which she assumed it was a Familiar, fired green flames at her._

_Yuri, with an another yell of pain, managed to free herself from the hair, though she had several cuts on her limbs, and escape the flames. She fired red thunders at the Witch, keeping her busy._

_"Saya no Kage!" Yuri then vanished in the shadows, but she runned towards the Witch, who apperantly didn't see her._

_She finnaly jumped out of the shadows, creating a huge sai to cut the Witch apart. The skull appeared in front of Yuri so she cut it apart instead the Witch. Yuri gritted her teeth in dismay._

_"Hateshiganai..." she chanted as she held out her hand. On the sky appeared dark thunder clouds. "..Yoarashi!"_

_Blue thunders stroke the Witch, killing her for good._

_Yuri breathed heavily as she picked up Stella's Grief Seed and used it on her Soul Gem. Her wounds soon vanished. As the barrier dissapeared, she noticed the thunderclouds._

_Sherrie jumped to escape the claws with which the Witch slashed at her._

_"Take this!" She cut the girl's head from the body. "And this!"_

_She cut the fox mask. There were X-shaped marks left. A tear runned down Sherrie's cheek._

_"And this!" She again created a cut on the Witch. With every cut she created, she created also a rip on her own heart. Most people didn't like her because of her arrogance, but Sayo was a true friend to her._

_With a yell, she crossed her swords and fired an orange beam at the Witch, killing her. She picked up the Grief Seed as the barrier dissapeared._

_Then, she noticed the thundercloud._

I and Yukio walked into the barrier. It was a westland shaped barrier and I gulped as I saw the Witch. She looked like a massive, giant, mountian-like being. Her head was a sun disc-shaped, her open mouth resembled the moon, and her right eye resembled the earth.

"S-summon Analyzer." I gulped.

_'Kriemhild Gretchen. Witch of salvation. Her nature is mercy. She absorbs any life on the planet into her newly created heaven - her barrier. The only way to defeat this witch is to make the world free of misfortune. If there's no grief in this world, she will believe this world is already a heaven.'_

_'The strenght of this Witch is of such a magnitude that she could obliterate the planet within ten days.'_ said Kyubey, who acompanied us.

"If this Witch is so strong, how strong is Walpurgis then?" asked Yukio.

"And the only way to defeat this Witch is to rid the world of misfortune." I muttered. This was bad.

Suddenly, a red thunder and an orange beam hit the Witch.

"Kaen, don't stay there so dumb, do something!" I turned around and saw Yuri and Sherrie running towards us. Yuri was the one who yelled.

"This Witch is too powerful." I said. "It can only be defeaded when misfortune is rid out of the world. There's nothing that can defead her."

Yuri froze, but Sherrie gave a sick smirk. She then walked towards the Witch, with the sick smile not leaving her face.

"So, you're too powerful to be defeaded? I doubt that." she gritted her teeth. "So, you'll die when mistfortune is whiped out of this world. Lemme tell you something! You can't do that! You can't rid out the misfortune of this world! I tried out to rid sorrow out of my world and I failed! You can't save the world!"

I, Yuri and Yukio looked at Sherrie, knowing something bad will happpen.

"I-!" Her face became blank. Sherrie suddenly stopped talking, holding her chest with one arm and with the other her SG.

It was black.

The SG cracked and turned into a Grief Seed. The emblems of this one was a broken sword with two horrified faces on each side on the bottom. Sherrie fell, but out of her Grief Seed emerged a Witch.

She was a grotesque monster with changing faces that show evil smirks and happy laughs and sorrowful cries in agony.

She was Tristillia, with her name being derived from the latin word for sadness. Now we all realized how much pain she bottled up to stay confident and happy.

The two Witches engaged into a fight, with Tristillia madly throwing swords at Kriemhild. Even as a Witch, she wanted to help us.

I and Yuri looked at each other and nodded. I accumulated all my strenght, all my power into an attack. Yuri did the same.

She held out her hand and it was covered with electricity.

"Hateshiganai..." she chanted. On the sky appeared dark thunder clouds. "..Yoarashi!"

The blue thunders hit both Witches. I enlarged my katana and rushed over to Kriemhild and Tristillia, swinging the sword, which was engulfed in purple energy.

"Yami no Kizu!"

I fired the blast. The two attacks killed both Witches. However, at the cost of our energy. My SG, as well as Yuri's, was completely black.

I joined Yuri, fighting off the pain. I didn't want to die, nor turn into a Witch. Yukio rushed over to the remaining Grief Seeds, giving Sherrie's to Yuri and Kriemhild's, which top emblem looked like a teardrop on which was a pink ribbon tied and the bottom emblem looked like a comet, to me.

We cleared our Soul Gems, feeling better after all the darkness was transfered into them.

"We saved the World." Yuri smiled.

"No, there's still one more Witch we have to fight." I replied.


	31. Walpurgisnacht

**Entry 31: Walprugisnacht**

"So, Walpurgisnight is apporaching." I said, in a montone voice, looking at Kyubey. I, Yukio and QB were at mine apartment. Kyubey nodded. I sighed. "Why are you doing this, Kyubey? Are you aware how much sorrow you brough to the people of Akari City?"

_'We can't understand why humans can experience the death of a single person with so much emotion. We, the Incubators, are emotionless.'_ said Kyubey. _'It's just like humans raising animals for their meat. It's an ideal symbiotic relationship.'_

"We're not animals!" I said.

_'I admit, the comparision is imperfect, since we acutally recognize humans as sentient lifeforms.'_ said Kyubey._ 'Yet, if we didn't interfere with the history of your planet, humans'd still live in caves. There are many hisorical figures who were magical girls.'_

His eyes then flashed and I saw many pictures. It were girls and woman whom I heared on my history lessons: Cleopatra, Himiko, Joan of Arc, Anna Frank...

I fell on my knees.

"Kaen!" Yukio tried to get me up.

_'It wasn't our fault that the Puella-Witch System is so cruel. It were the wishes of girls in question were the one who were twisted by their own logic.'_ Kyubey countined.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Is there any way to defeat Walpurgis? When we fought Kriemhild, we had Sherrie's help." I asked.

_'It's impossible to defeat Walpurgis alone. But I guess there's a small chance since there are three of you.'_ Kyubey replied.

Suddenly, there was a rung on the door. I jumped and opened it. A woman stood in front of it, holding a letter.

"I'm sorry." she said as she gave me the letter.

"Why?" I asked as I took it. She shook her head.

"Read it. I'll be back tommorow. I'm really, really sorry." she said and walked away.

I opened the letter, and froze. I felt my legs being cut off as I fell down. I started to cry.

"Kaen, what happened?" Yukio apporached me.

"M-my mom d-died in a car incident. She wanted to visit me!" I cried out loudly. "My family! Everyone's gone!"

Yukio didn't know what to do, except watching her silently.

**xXx**

There was an intense storm coming and the civilians were evacuated. No one knew what was going on.

Besides me, Yukio, Kyubey and Yuri.

Walpurgis was so strong that she didn't need a barrier. She floated towards us, destroying everything in her way. She looked like a white puppet in a blue outfit. The lower part was made of gears and she was floating upside down. There were voices, singing something.

She will turn all of fate's misfortune to nothing.

She will flood the earth with magic, and take all of humankind into her play. A moving stage construction.

If everything is a play, no unhappy things will exist. It may be a tragedy, but it'll all be part of the script.

The play stops on Walpurgisnacht, and the earth does not turn even once more. The story will not change. Tomorrow, and the day after, is the night of Walpurgis.

I and Yuri transformed.

"Summon Analyzer!" I said.

_'Walpurgis Night. The stage-constructing witch; her nature is helplessness. She symbolizes the fool who continuously spins in circles. The witch's mysteries have been handed down through the course of history; her appellation is "Walpurgis Night." She will continue to rotate aimlessly throughout the world until she completely changes the whole of this age into a drama. When the doll's usual upside-down position reaches the top part of the witch, she completely roils the civilization on the ground in a flash through her gale-like flight.'_

I saw magical girls' shadows dancing around her. They were singing the song we heared.

_'The stage-constructing witch's minions. Their duty is to be clowns. Countless souls drawn to her vast magical power. Nobody knows whether Walpurgis Night was initially a single person, or if it was a phantom born from the gathering of many spirits.'_

"She's born from many other Witches." Yuri gulped. A note came flying down. It said: Everything in this world is fake. My life is nothing more than a drama that you penned. Please, prove it. "Faust" is on show.

"So, she thinks this World is her stage. Let's prove her wrong!" said Yukio and summoned his sword. Suddenly, he froze.

I and Yuri froze too. Some of the Familiars looked like Yumi, Asuna, Miku, Sayo, Stella and Sherrie.

"This is sick." I whispered.

"We must kill her!" said Yuri.

We jumped at Walpurgis, I and Yukio extending our wings. Yukio took care of the Familiars, while and and Yuri faced Walprugis.

"Hikari no Kizu!" I slashed at the Witch, firing multiple sickles at her. Yuri summoned several red thunders. Both attacks hit the Witch, yet, they didn't scratch her.

"Yami no Kizu!" I slashed this time with a darker energy sickle. Yuri summoned thousands of sais. The attacks hit the Witch, yet it was in vain. Walprugis approached slowly, destroying whole buildings in the process. I and Yuri slowly became dismayed.

"Hateshiganai Yoarashi!" Yuri summoned the blue thunders, using her ultimate attack.

"Yami no Kizu!" I put too all my power into this attack, hoping it would kill the Witch.

As the attacks hit Walpurgis, she exploded. I detransformed, hoping that the battle would be over.

It wasn't and a building came flying towards us. It hit the ground in front of me and Yuri creating an impact, which made us fly backwards.

"Kaen! Yuri!" I heared Yukio yelling. The glass flew towards us, creating cuts. We both were heavily wounded.

Yuri gritted her teeth.

"This Witch is unstoppable!" she said. She lowered her head. She then threw a Grief Seed towards me. I recoginzed Yumi's Grief Seed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's no other way to defead it." she said, taking her SG. It was dark red, almost black.

"Yuri, you..." I trailed off. My SG was corrupted as well.

"Use the GS. If I don't manage to defead Walpurgis, you'll have to." she said. Yukio apporached us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Yuri wants to sacrisfice herself!" I cried out, jumping on my feet. Yuri smiled kindly at me.

"You and Yumi were always like little sisters to me. Thank you for that." she said and turned to Yukio. "Take care of Kaen."

Yukio nodded. Yuri turned to Walpurgis.

"Yuri don't!" I tried to stop her, but Yukio grabbed me and wraped his arms around me.

"Leave her! If she wants to do that, let her be!" he said. I struggled to get free of his grip.

"No! She can't! Yuri!" Tears runned down my cheeks as I saw Yuri jumping towards Walpurgis. "Yuri!"

_'This will be my ultimate sacrisfice. I won't turn into a Witch.'_ Yuri thought as she summoned a huge sai._ 'I'll fight as a Puella Magi until my last breath.'_

She threw her thunder shaped Soul Gem into the air. It floated towards the Witch. Yuri jumped on the sai.

_'Saya, Yumi. Soon, I'll join you._' she smiled.

The Soul Gem shattered.

An giant explosion engulfed the battle field.

"YURI!"


	32. The Law of Puella Magi

And this is the end (we don't have a Homrua character so there are no time loops). I wonder if someone had recognized who Yukio truly is. Well, here's the revelation.

Anyways I hope you liked it and thanks everyone for reviewing. If you have any suggestions, compliments or (I hope you don't) complains, just PM me. You can also PM me if you want to make a fanfic based on Puella Magi Kaen Magica.

* * *

**Entry 32: The Law of Puella Magi**

I looked around the battlefield. The smoke cleared and I froze as I saw Walpurgis apporaching.

Yuri's sacrisfice was in vain. I cleared my Soul Gem with Yumi's GS. I cried.

"What should we do? Walpurgis is unbeatable!" I said, turning to Yukio. He lowered his head.

"Maybe, there is a way." he whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"Kaen, you know what I am. But the question is, will you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded. I knew who he was, the whole time. He was a demon, or better to say, a fallen angel. THE fallen angel.

"Your Soul Gem is pure and consist now only of power. I guess it will be enough to kill Walpurgis since she was weakened by Yuri's attack. Only, you'll probably turn into a Witch. However..." he trailed off.

"However what?" I asked.

"There's a posiblity to trick the Law of Puella Magi. Your soul is inside the Soul Gem. If I'd extract it, you won't turn into a Witch. Though, you'll turn into a demoness..." he then smiled. "So, want to make a pact with me?"

I gulped and closed my eyes. Turning into a demoness instead of a Witch. My soul will sure burn in hell... but did I have any other choice?

"Do it." I said.

A bright light engulfed us both.

**xXx**

The night sky was bright, without any clouds. Stars were shining.

I looked at it, enjoying it. I had now a new form. My eyes were red, I had fangs and purple-black wings. My fingernails were black and claw shaped. On my right shoulder was a tatto of a black feather.

I was a Demoness, a Messanger of Hell.

Walprugis was gone. Yukio, or should I say, Lucifer, was right, my power was enough to defeat her. The Witches ain't gone, since Kyubey's still contracting new girls.

He told me he was doing this because of the increasing entropy. The death of the universe could only be stopped by gathering Grief Seeds. And since the Incubators were emotionless, they targeted teenager girls.

I was sitting on a building, looking at Kyubey making a contract with an another girl.

The fight countined and probably, even more dangerous Witches will appear. I remembered something my grandmother told me once, before she died of cancer.

_Don't forget..._

_Always, somewhere,.._

_Someone is fighting for you..._

_As long as you remember, you are not alone._

And with that in my mind, I sprout my wings and flew towards the night sky.

**FIN**


End file.
